Tsunade, the Medic
by HALO-ODSTgirl104
Summary: What would have happened if the outcome of our heroes if they had a reliable and caring doctor? That cared for them and was so much more? Enter legendary Sannin Tsunade Senju, Godaime Hokage. There may be other Naruto characters as well! Pairings undecided, rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What would have happened if the outcome of our heroes if they had a reliable and caring doctor? That cared for them and was so much more? Enter legendary Sannin Tsunade Senju, Godaime Hokage.

Pairings: Undecided.

So yeah this idea just came to me. Good or not? By the way I'm making Tsunade younger. Lets say it had something to do with Jutsu and seals. I'm not going to go too much into detail with it. Just go with it.

She didn't know where she was.

Tsunade had woken up in an area filled with trees, dense with all sorts of plant life. She was not injured thankfully, so she could focus on her mission to survey her surroundings and try to find a way back to Konoha.

The last thing she had remembered was that she had been fighting Madara. The lunatic didn't know when to give up. Madara had been on the verge of dying hen he had attempted to try one last desperate attack against Naruto. She had acted instinctively and before she knew it…

 _/_

" _Baa-chan!" Naruto cried out as he saw her get in the way of Madara's attack._

 _Tsunade merely grunted as she felt a searing pain all over her body. She didn't pay mind to Madara's scream of outrage nor the cries of her fellow shinobi._

" _Tsunade-sama!" Kakashi was by her side she noted, along with a few others who she recognized to be mostly from Konoha but she couldn't be sure. Her vision was getting blurry._

 _The last thing she saw before the world turned dark, was Naruto's teary blue eyes._

 _/_

' _Where am I?'_ She wondered as she began to make her trek through the unknown lands.

Her footsteps were unheard. Her senses were finely tuned to her surroundings as her ears strained for any sound.

Inwardly she was amazed. The fauna around her unlike anything she's ever seen before. The trees were something to look at as well. She was also extremely worried as well however. She was in perfect health. There was no hair out of place nor was there nary a bruise. All there was, was the blood of her enemy on her robes. However, in all her time since waking up, she could not sense a speck of chakra at all.

It was very concerning, considering that there was chakra in all living organisms. It could be sensed by anyone if trained to do so and more so if you were very well off. As a medic, she had to have a keen sense for chakra as it could make a difference in the health of a patient, so her sense of chakra was through the roof so to speak. She could feel chakra in everything from the blaring amount of Naruto's chakra to the lowliest amount of an untrained civilian.

She gritted her teeth. _'There is not a chance that this is an enemy attack. With the war, never has there been such a sense of unity… If they attack me, it would be considered an act of war and that's hardly anything anyone needs nor wants right now. Especially since we just finished the war with Madara.'_

However, concerning was the fact that there was no chakra, there was another strange feeling intruding on her senses. It felt like chakra however it was completely different from it. Whereas this new sense was flowing it was unlike the dense feeling of chakra. It was peculiar and it also gave Tsunade a hint that perhaps she was not anywhere near her home at all.

She broke through the wilderness soon enough and she came upon a road and presumed to follow it. She came upon what seemed like a village and it was not what she was expecting at all. Before that though she, took off her robes and sealed it away in one of the many scrolls she had sealed away in one of the many seals she had on her body. The Strength of a Hundred was not the only seal she had, after all she needed more tricks to deal with Madara and his machinations and Jiraya and Naruto both helped her with that.

It was unlike anything she has ever seen before. It was like a village but it looked like it was a bit more advanced than Konoha. It was very, very different from Konoha. The way the people dressed, the way they acted... she knew of no people that were like them in the Elemental Countries. Far off in the distance she could see a structure that stood out from the rest and she could see a diamond shaped logo on it. The village itself seemed to be dirt roads and little wooden houses and there didn't seem to be a large population.

Tsunade walked towards the village like area. as she walked in people looked at her oddly. as she passed them they would stare at her oddly and some looked like they were weary of her. _'It's understandable that they would act this way but... just where the hell am I?'_ Tsunade growled as she searched around for someone to give her answers.

"Miss?" A voice called out and Tsunade turned. In front of her was a boy, about 14-15 she had to guess. He had black hair and blue-violet eyes. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet and Tsunade couldn't help but smile.

"Yes? How can I help you?" Tsunade's eyes widened as she schooled her expression as to one of a smile instead of one of surprise. What had happened to her? Was it a jutsu? The language that she had spoken in was not her own or any that she's ever encountered. There weren't many languages in the Elemental Countries. Everyone had the same language and currencies.

"Are you lost?" The boy asked innocently with big eyes aimed up at her.

Tsunade hesitated but she responded all the same, after all the boy may be able to answer her questions. "Yes, I am. I was traveling with a few friends of mine but we got separated. Can you tell me where I am? Ah, what is your name? My apologies, I forgot my manners."

The boy smiled sheepishly as he rubbed at the back of his head and a faint blush spread across his cheeks. "Sorry Miss. My names Zack Fair and right now you're in Gongaga!" He said excitedly.

"Gongaga?" Tsunade asked confused. _'I've never heard of such a place. Is it a hidden village?'_

"Yep! It's near Cosmo Canyon!" The boy continued on happily. "I can take you to my Ma if you want. I'm sure she can explain better but I'm sure you'll like it! I mean, it's not Midgar but it's nice here too! Wait, are you from Midgar? Have you seen the SOLDIERs?!" The boy rattled on without seeming to need to catch his breath.

Tsunade's mind raced to try to understand what the boy what saying. She didn't know what most of what he said was. Midgar? SOLDIER? Just, where was she? _'This was that damn Uchiha's doing. I know it was. Could he have used a time-space jutsu to send me here? I know its not a Genjutsu. In order for it to be able to a Genjutsu then he would have had to manipulate the chakra of my mind and surroundings and there is none here, as far as I could tell. Could he have used Kamui? No... that was Obito's own special ability.'_ Tsunade was dragged out of her thoughts by a hand that wrapped around hers.

Zack smiled widely at her, pearly white teeth gleaming in the sun. "Come on! I'll take you to Ma." He turned around and began to drag her away seemingly to his home. Tsunade kept her guard, though she could tell that the boy had good intentions, as he wore his emotions on his sleeve.

She let the boy drag her along. It may very well be the place where she can get some answers.

As they walked, Tsunade once again noticed that people were whispering as she passed by. They whispered and giggled as she walked by, some looking away when they noticed her looking their way. It grated on her nerves but she bore with it.

In Konoha no one had dared to look at her the way they were. It was always looked of the utmost respect, and later on loyalty. Of course, she had garnered those looks because she had earned them. She was considered a princess in Konoha as she was one of the last Senju along with her being the granddaughter of the Shodai Hokage. Then, she had proven her strength numerous times and she earned the title of Sannin and the best healer in all of the Elemental Countries. Her last amazing feat was gaining the coveted title of Hokage. Had she stayed to see the end of the Fourth Shinobi War, her status would have increased even more for fighting against _Uchiha Madara_ and having the gall to lecture him, to tell him about the Will of Fire.

 _'I am no weak woman. The will of the dead shows its strength in those they left behind.'_ Tsunade thought determinedly. It was folly, what Madara said. The more he spoke, it became more and more evident that the Uchiha was twisted by rage and that he had been taken over by insanity as all the Uchiha were prone to.

"Are there shinobi stationed here?" Tsunade asked, not worried about her question seeming strange because chances were that the boy would just think she's a foreigner with weird customs and with how hyper he seemed, he might as well forget their exchange later.

Zack turned his head to the side. "What are shino-bee?" He asked, butchering the word.

Tsunade sighed. _'I guess that's a no then.'_ she sighed. "Never mind. Hey gaki... what made you come and talk to me, huh?" She asked curiously. In Konoha a child would have never approached a stranger. Shinobi could be hiding anywhere and most weren't the friendly sort, though with the war then there would be less chance of attacks...

"Uh, I don't know. You just seemed like you needed help, plus it's a hero's job to help those in need!" Zack grinned brilliantly at her and for a moment she saw Naruto. _I'm going to be Hokage one day, dattabeyo!_ (?)

Tsunade stared at the boy for a moment before threw her head back and she just laughed. Loudly. Zack just pouted at her as he glared. "Hey! I'm serious here!" Tsunade only laughed more but after a few moments she calmed down. She smirked at the boy.

"Don't worry gaki. I'm not laughing at your dream. You just reminded me of someone I know." She ruffled his black hair good naturedly and the boy blinked but then he just smiled widely at her again.

"Come on! We're almost there!" Zack reaches for her hand again and he begins to lead her to his home with new vigor.

The house is small and quaint but it had a homey look to it. There's a woman outside kneeling in the dirt and she's tugging at weeds. Her black hair is shining in the sun and as she hears them, she turns around with a hand up to keep the light from her eyes.

"Ma!" Zack grins and he runs up to her. "This is Tsunaede" He said, stumbling over the name and he frowns. "No wait. It's Tsuna- something."

The woman gets up and he turns to stare at her. Tsunade doesn't look away. Besides, there seems to be little that would be of a threat to her. Tsunade walks forward to her. The Godaime Hokage makes for an interesting sight, what with her dressed in her gray sleeveless kimono styled blouse, a blue obi tied around her waist, dark blue pants that came a few inches below her knees, and dark blue heeled sandals.

"Who are you ma'am?" Zack's mother asks.

Tsunade debates giving her name but if she was anywhere in the Elemental Countries then they should know her name, after all she is known far and wide by many. She is one of the Legendary Sannin. "My name is Tsunade Senju." She declares even though no one knows her name, she is proud of it, of her clan and all the ups and downs that comes with her name, the name that was given to her.

They offer her a room in their home and she gladly accepts. She observes their family and she takes in their customs and habits and they puzzle her, because where ever it was that she was... it wasn't anything like home. For example, they had no shinobi, _didn't even know what one was_ , and it unnerves her because having a village defenseless like it was... it was baffling. They don't take off their shoes when they come inside a home, they don't eat with chopsticks, they don't bow, she can understand them but their written language is different even though she can strangely understand that too, and the list goes on.

They have a nice family dinner, with Tsunade introducing herself to the gaki's dad. "My name is Tsunade."

"Well it's nice to meet you Tsunade." He says but he looks a bit embarrassed when he butchers her name. "What brings you around these parts?" He asks curiously and a bit weary.

Tsunade smiles a bit as she puts her tea down. _'He has good instincts.'_ She praised mentally, _'Although nowhere near good as a shinobi. I'll have to tell them something...'_ She crossed her hands in her usual way before resting her head on them and her eyes bore into them with intensity. "I am here because I have lost my home, you see. I was wandering around looking for a job, along the lines of a medic." Her voice was strong and did not falter.

They blinked at her before looking at each other and Zack's parents seemed to be having a silent conversation.

"Well there was a few things that you could help with..."

Later that night, she sat outside and stared at the stars that were completely foreign to her. She closed her eyes as she concentrated on her surroundings. Tsunade could hear and sense everything and she concentrated to filter out unnecessary distractions, leaving her mind empty. There was a gentle thrum that was beneath the earth that couldn't be identified. She breathed in and out, her senses attuned to her surroundings.

She sensed him before she could hear his footsteps. She was aware of every life in the little village. They were like tiny flames to her mind that shone brightly and at different intensities.

"Tsunade?"

She turned her head and amber eyes stared at blue-violet eyes. _'He's going to be a real lady killer when he grows up.'_ She thinks before turning to look up at the sky.

Zack sits next to her and says nothing. "Are you fine?" He asks, his voice quiet and unlike his usual boisterous self.

She nods without turning to look at him. "Tell me about your dream, gaki."He gives her a bright smile that could light up the sky and once again she's reminded of the blond.

He launched into his dream immedietly, his voice strong and kind. He tells her about his dream of being a hero and hope to make it to First Class and to be with the people he admired, the Shinra Trinity. The elite of the elite, apparently. Zack fills her in, unknowingly, about what SOLDIER and Shinra is. She gains some information about the foreign place she is in. She listens in rapt attention and she could only smile as he goes on.

It's only later that they go to sleep.

She wakes up early in the morning because of the deeply ingrained habit of watching her surroundings and years of combat. The others are also awake and she learns soon why. Zack was leaving to Midgar to enlist to Shinra and become SOLDIER. His mother looks teary and his father resigned but proud.

Zack says his goodbyes and he turns to her and at first neither of them say anything. Tsunade smiles for a moment before taking off her necklace, the necklace that she had given to Naruto but he had returned it to her for safe keeping. _I'll be back to get it dattabeyo!~_ She didn't know the odds of her going home but she was also very sure that Naruto would approve of what she was about to do.

She steps forward and she places the necklace around his neck, the blue crystal glowing brightly in the sun and with the chakra that it had absorbed through the years from her grandfather, her and Naruto. She smiles brightly at him, and she couldn't help it if it was a bit motherly.

"Zack, I only just met you for a while and I can already see the potential in you. I know that you'll accomplish wonderful things in your life and I _know_ that your dream will come true. Don't ever give up or lose your way Zack, no matter what, you hear? You are something special, I know you are." She says and it's for Zack's ears only.

Zack is tearing up a bit and before she knows it, she is engulfed in a hug and she could feel tears dripping onto her. He hugs her tight and in a deep voice filled with happiness and sadness at the same time he says, "Thank you."

Tsunade stays behind in the village, fulfilling her duties as an assistant medic. They hadn't trust her yet as she was a stranger and although it irritated her, she understood. If it was a shinobi village it would have been far stricter. There has still been no word from Zack but she doesn't worry. She knows that he is fine.

She clothes and cleans wounds, gives out medicine and so on. It was only until a few months later, 3 moths to be exact, that she prepares what money and belongings that she had gathered and she heads out to the entrance of the village.

"You're leaving?" Zack's mother asks, her eyes glinting with a bit of sadness as she had grown a bit fond of the mysterious woman that had stayed in their home.

"Yes. Thank you... for everything. You don't need to be sad either... I'll be back one day and so will Zack." She starts walking and without looking back she waves. "I'll see you later!" She doesn't say goodbye, it was a parting but they were going to see each other again, she was sure of it.

She spends a long time wandering around the lands gathering information and learning new things. She learns about the place she's in. It's called Gaia, and there's a suspicion that the earth is alive and she believes it. What she felt beneath her feet was the Lifestream, the life blood of the planet. There's little magical balls called materia that could grant power that were like ninjutsu only so much more limited. The closest thing to shinobi were SOLDIERs and she hasn't heard the best of the company that commands them.

From the rumors that she has heard, Shinra is slowly but surely killing the Planet and that there was also a group of activists against them doing their best to change Shinra, more like trying to force their hand. It was… a work in progress.

Tsunade keeps in top form by training away from cities and in places where there was hardly any human life and pits her strength against the many monsters that infest the Planet. She reaps their rewards and soon enough she's gaining a lot more money than she would gambling. She takes great care not to be noticed.

She knows what would happen if she was noticed and it wouldn't be anything good. There were many, many rumors about Shinra and most of them were about a scientist that was rumored to experiment with humans and if she knows anything about rumors, is that they always hold an ounce of truth in them and one could never be too careful.

Before Tsunade knows it, she has spent nearly two in a half years wandering the lands. She arrives at the one place she has steadfastly ignored for the past few years.

Midgar.

The Shinra building looms over the city menacingly and she is appalled by what she sees. The city is made up of two sections, one is a plate that is held up high into the sky. The bottom of Midgar is dark and she can see the misery and despair that perpetually fills the air. It makes her shake in rage at what she sees but she knows that if she doesn't control herself, she'll end up with a lot of destruction on her hands. She knows better too, but she is Tsunade Senju. She'll deal.

She sneaks her way up to the plate and she arrives at her destination, _Shinra Headquarters_.

She enters the building and her heels click against the solid marble floor. There are SOLDIERs passing by as well as other Shinra personnel and she sees smartly dressed people but her senses tell her that they are a threat.

Tsunade plasters a smile as she walks up to the receptionists. "Good afternoon, I am here for the job opening in the Science Department?"

The receptionist's stares at her for a bit. She eyes her big chest with envy before a sense of awe fills her with the authority that Tsunade projects. Whoever this lady was, she was impressive and beautiful. She was unlike anything that she's ever seen, with a curvaceous body, long blond hair, and enough elegance and grace to make her look like a stomping monster. The mark on her forehead only adds on to her exotic beauty.

"A-Ah, yes. Right this way."

The receptionist leads her to a separate rooms and they inspect her for weapons or anything lethal. They find nothing of course. Tsunade doesn't need anything. Her pinky was more than enough to be a lethal threat.

They lead her up to an elevator and they go up several stories until they get out. They walk in the hallway for several moments before they arrive at their destination. The receptionists walks in and she whispers to Tsunade, "Good luck." before she takes her leave.

In the room are several people she has heard rumors about and has seen on Tv's and newspapers, the president of Shinra, a few of whom are called Turks, and the Shinra Trinity and what looked like a First Class Soldier.

She calmly walks forward, her gaze confident and her poise strong. She radiates strength and she casually observes that a few straighten in her presence. She looks at the president of Shinra and inwardly she sneers in disgust at what she sees. He was nothing but a blond pig dressed in expensive rags and to her, he was no better than Gato.

"My name is Tsunade Senju. I have come for the position in the Science Department, if it is still open."

She hears a gasp and she turns before she is greeted with a familiar sight. He is a bit taller than her, his eyes are more violet than blue that glow with an inward light, his dark hair is as messy as ever, and he looks stronger than the he had stood before her. Around his neck she could see a necklace that is nothing but a string and a sapphire crystal that still shines bright.

She smirks at the teen. "Well brat, it looks like you've gone and made your dream come true. See, didn't I say you could do it?"

The teen gapes at her for a moment and looks at her with wide eyes before he rushes at her. The next thing she knows she's being lifted and twirled around in the air. "Tsunade!" She laughs at his enthusiasm before she drags the other into a hug, accidently smashing his face into her breasts.

"Good to see you too brat!" He pulls away from her with a bright blush that she smirks at the sight of before turning to the president of Shinra. There are stares directed to her but they drip off her back like oil on water. She throws a stack of papers to his desk that she had brought with her. On those papers are lists full of recommendations, accomplishes, and her some of her medical works and she knows that she will get the job. There is no but, if's, or what's.

"Well are you going to show me around or not?"

The President frowns as he gives her a once over before looking through the stack of papers. He doesn't say anything before he scowls. "You are that confident you will get the job? Even as impressive as this is?"

Tsunade plasters a fake smile before a confident smirk takes over. "I know I will." She turns away from the man before flashing a look around the room before her gaze lands to a small and thin man. He looks sickly and his hair is in a pony tail that looks like it hasn't been washed in weeks. The lab coat is the last clue she needs to identify who he is.

She steps forward to him, her face impassive. "You are Professor Hojo I take it?" The other sneers at her and immediately she wants to punch him through a wall. She knows that _this_ is the man the rumors are about. She can see the signs clearly. It's written in the way he holds himself, his expression and even in his scent. She takes a deep breath and then she wishes she hadn't. There's a perpetual scent of blood on him and she's not sure if the others notice. Blood, antiseptic, chemicals, and so on.

He laughs at Tsunade and it grates on her ears and she could see others in the room tense at the sound of it.

"I highly doubt that you'll be of any use here in these facilities, _woman_." He sneers at her before he offers a hand to shake out of courtesy, fake of course but Tsunade takes it either way.

"We'll see about that, won't we now?" She says as she squeezes the other's hand to painful proportions. She wants nothing more than to break the idiot's hand but she holds back. It won't do to get fired.

She lets go of the hand and resists the urge to wipe it. Ugh, she knows she'll have to wash her hand and _soon._ "It was pleasure meeting you, Mr. President. _Professor._ " She walks to the door and leaves the room, calling out as she does so. "Zackary?"

She hears footsteps following her and in a second Zack is by her side and she knows that there are more following. Tsunade scowls at her hand before wiping it on the wall. _'Disgusting.'_

"Holy shit, I can't believe you just did that!" Zack is smiling at her and there's a faint look of disbelief on his face. Tsunade can't help but stop and she abruptly brings him into a hug again. She laughs at the chocked sound that he makes, "Aw, brat you don't know how much I missed your chubby face!"

He wretches himself away from her and he takes a deep breath. "I am not chubby!" He winces as he holds a hand to his neck and again there is the raging blush on his face.

"Well puppy, aren't you going to introduce us to the lovely lady?" A man steps toward them, others trailing closely behind. The Shinra Trinity and the Turks.

They go to Sephiroth's apartment, mostly for security reasons as most of the buildings were bugged as well had surveillance. It was an annoying thing but Sephiroth valued his privacy and they knew that if he found someone or something spying on him in his own home there would be trouble. He knew better though. He knew he was being monitored.

Most of them sat down and some stayed standing. Tsunade opted to sit down as she took off her green robe. She still wore her sleeveless kimono top with the obi around her waist that accented her impressive bust. She placed her hands neatly on her lap as she glanced around the room.

Some of the items were things that had been foreign to her and that she had to learn about during her years traveling. Other things only looked familiar because they could only have been seen in the Land of Snow. Not for the first time, Tsunade couldn't help but feel out of place.

The silver haired General triggered her senses like no one's business. He was a major threat and she wasn't sure if he was as much as a threat like Madara but just by glancing him she could class him as S rank, at least in the context of Gaia. In the shinobi world, he would have been ranked differently. There were limitations in Gaia that the Elemental Countries didn't have and vice versa. The other two as well, the red head and the dark haired one would be ranked as S class. She knew that those three would have ended up in the Bingo Book if there was one here.

There were three Turks in the room. There was a red head, a dark-skinned man, and a man of Wutain descent. If she had to guess, they'd be mid to high A class threat, of course to the people here. If they were back in her home... well she wasn't sure they'd last. They would put up a hell of a fight for sure.

She sighed. She missed having a good fight but she knew that if she showed any of her strength she'd end up as an experiment. Of course, if the situation called for it she would not hesitate to retaliate. She was Senju Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato. She would _not_ go down without a fight and if she was, she was bringing her enemy with her.

"So, pup do you mind?"

Zack grinned sheepishly and she smiled at the sight. She was reminded her more and more of Naruto and it made her sad to think about but she could only hope that the others were fine.

"Tsunade, this is my mentor Angeal Hewley," he pointed to the big dark-haired man. He gave her a small smile. They were handsome she mused. Zack continued, "That's Genesis Rhapsodos." The red head smirked seductively and she scoffed at the sight of it. "This is General Sephiroth!" The General was quiet and he merely nodded in acknowledgement, green eyes assessing.

"Those are Turks." He points to the ones that were standing and they were dressed smartly, well two of them anyway. "Reno." He points to the red head and then to the dark-skinned man. "Rude and finally, Tseng." The last one nods at her.

"Guys, this is Tsunade Senju." He grins brightly at the others. "She's the one who gave me this necklace and... she believed in me." His grin becomes softer and Tsunade can't help but grin softly at him. It tugs at her heart to know that he still remembered her.

Angeal blinks and he could tell that whoever this woman is, she is very fond of his student. Zack turns to Tsunade and she could see the questions on his face before he says it. "Why did you come here? I mean I know that you came for a job but why here of all places? And I heard from my parents that you had left Gongaga... where did you go?"

Tsunade sighs before she closes her eyes. She opens them after a moment and she stands to look out the huge window that offers a view of Midgar.

It was nothing like Konoha and she hated it. There was hardly even any natural plant life.

"I left Gongaga because I had nothing to do there. I mean I had a few tasks there but my abilities were not up to full use, to put it bluntly. I appreciated your family's hospitality but I felt like I was intruding... so I left." She grips both of her hands behind her back. "I don't have much family, Zackary. In fact, the most valuable thing I own was that necklace I gave you."

Zack gapes at her in shock. "What?"

She smiles slyly at the other. "That necklace is a family heirloom. Back home, anyone would have killed to get their hands on it and I can't even tell you how much it's worth. This belonged to my grandfather. I had given it to two others before... but they died. After I gained it back I had given it to my godson but later on he gave it back to me for safe keeping and then... I gave it to you."

Zack stays quiet before gathering courage to ask something he feels might be a bit too personal... but he wanted to know. "Godson?"

She smiles bitterly. "I don't know what happened to him."

Zack stays quiet for a moment before he sighs. "Thank you for giving it to me. I can't tell you how much this thing has brought me good luck." He was immensely happy and it made him feel really warm to know that he could be trusted with such an item that obviously meant so much to his friend.

"Really?"

"Yep!" He grins before he drags her to sit down next to him. She laughs at his enthusiasm before remembering the other questions. She leans back before she crossed her legs, one over the other.

"Anyway, when I left Gongaga I spent a while traveling. I've been pretty much everywhere except for Midgar."

"Why not Midgar first?" Genesis asks, breaking into the conversation.

"I was avoiding Midgar. I wanted to save it for last and I wanted to see how Zack was doing... so I came here." She explained.

Sephiroth cleared his throat, startling a few in the room. He had his hands crossed across his chest, looking ever imposing and elegant as always. His cat like green eyes bore into hers as he contemplated. "I understand that you would want to have full use of your abilities however a normal hospital would have achieved the same purpose as well, would it had not?" He questioned.

The others remained silent. The question had been on their minds as well.

The General continued, "I would assume that you have heard that Shinra does not have the best of reputations." He finished, patiently waiting for a response.

Tsunade shook her head at the question. "I'm afraid it's personal."

Sephiroth narrowed his gaze but he nodded nonetheless.

Reno flicked his lighter but he knew better than to light a cigarette. "Wait, so are you Wutain?" He asked bluntly, seeing no reason to beat around the bush.

Tsunade raised a blond eyebrow and Tseng looked vaguely interested as well. He could see why Reno would make that assumption what with the mark on her forehead and her... unusual looks.

"You could say that."

Reno gave her a look and she elaborated, "I know better than to tell everything to someone that I don't even know." She narrowed her gaze at him, a menacing look coming on to her face. "Don't even think about harassing Zackary either. He doesn't know anything."

Reno raised his hand in surrender.

Zack snapped his fingers as if he came to a sudden realization. "Do you have anywhere to stay Tsunade?"

She blinked at the question before smiling softly. "Yes. I rented an apartment a little way from here." She glanced at the clock and she sighed at the time. "I think I should get going Zackary. It's getting late." At Zack's disappointed gaze she elaborated, "I'll see you around brat. Don't worry about it." She turned to the others and she leant forward into a small bow. She refused to let go of her culture and mannerisms. No one said that here _wasn't_ a way home. She just had to find it.

They looked surprised at the action, especially Tseng. When she rose they nodded at her and she left and the others were left to look at each other in silence.

Whew! That was a long one. Anyway this was just an idea. IDGF. My stories have not been abandoned! I'm just debating on how to continue them is all.

Please be patient.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This story is kind of hard to write, but honestly so are all of my other stories. There may be dubious powers and explanations but this is fanfiction, so yeah...**

 **There may also be some grammatical mistakes and word pad isnt microsoft word and theres no beta...**

 **Edit: 8/16/17**

Tsunade expected many things of the medical wing but this surely was not it.

The Hokage stood at the entryway to the medical wing, observing the various proceedings and seeing various people walking back and forth. There were many nurses and doctors alike along with patients that came, mainly, in the form of Truks and Soldiers.

It looked as a medical wing was expected to look, with a sharp chemical scent in the air, beds with crisp white bedsheets, and an eerie cleanliness that the light practically shined off the floor. It made Tsunade frown because the general atmosphere that permeated the wing was very grim and unpleasant. It was no wonder that no one ever wanted to go to medical with the unpleasant environment, or even stay for that matter, and Tsunade was sure that the staff was just as unpleasant.

A woman noticed Tsunade standing idle off to the side and she made her way to the Godaime Hokage. Her heels made a sound as she walked and she did so with an air arrogance. She was beautiful in a way, but Tsunade could see that it was marred by her attitude that was apparent by the way she smacked her gum obnoxiously and clear look of annoyance.

"Can I help you ma'am?" She said, her voice high and grating. "Do you have an appointment?" She asked, her acrylic blood red nails tapping rhythmically on her checkboard. Her eyes, lidded with dark eye shadow, eyed Tsunade critically. She looked as if she was assessing an opponent, which Tsunade was sure was one in terms of beauty, intelligence and strength.

Tsunade stood out among throng of white coats and suits as what she wore was something that looked more traditionally Wutaian (?) but it had an edge that wasn't even seen _there_. She wore a black kimono top with a golden sash tied around her waist, she wore a pair of black capris pants that tightened at the end, and she wore her usual black heeled sandals, and to top it off she wore a black haori that had scattered sakura flowers in various shades of gold that spread across metallic silver branches. Her long blond hair was tied up elegantly in a simple up-twist held seemingly by the ornamental chopsticks that each held a single blood red flower.

Tsunade said nothing for a moment before she shook her head. "I am merely observing." She said simply as she walked away from the woman. She didn't need to turn around to see the offended look on the woman's face.

"Excuse me ma'am, but this wing is for Shinra staff only. Do you have permission to be here?" The woman asked, a plastic smile stretching across her face as bleached white teeth were exposed. Her eyes told a different matter altogether however and as Tsunade saw the telling twitch of her hand.

Tsunade contemplated the woman in front her before a smirk stretched across her face. "My name is, Tsunade Senju, the new Head of the Medical Wing. As of today, I run this wing." She said, her voice commanding attention. She smiled as a look of shock stretched across the other woman's face, a feeling of vindictive satisfaction surging in her, Tsunade left the woman in her shock as she stood looked around her.

A frown pulled at her face as she saw a recurring fact. Many of the patients looked deeply uncomfortable and some even looked terrified but the doctors and nurses worked with a cold efficiency, not seeming to care about their sad state. Although she also noticed that a few endured the rough treatment with a cold familiarity and resignation. _The nerve,_ Tsunade thought angrily.

What she spotted a moment later made her all the more angrier. She spotted what looked like a Soldier, a Third Class judging by the uniform, with blood staining his clothes, which were torn and dirtied. He had a look of pain on his face as a doctor tended to his injuries with a roughness that was simply appalling to the Godaime Hokage. He was pulling a needle through the Soldier's skin with harshness that tugged at the skin and with each pull of the needle, it brought a wince of pain. The Soldier looked as if he was trying to stop himself from crying out.

As Tsunade heard a small cry escape the soldier, she could no longer stand by and she marched to their direction. Her hands fisted at her side and a snarl threatened to break out but she held it back. She reached their side but she paid no mind to the curious look that the Soldier gave her through his pain.

"Excuse me." Tsunade said calmly, completely hiding her rage.

The doctor spared her a glance but he hardly seemed to really pay her attention. "Can I help you?" The doctor said snidely. He continued his ministrations calmly but with all the same cold efficiency that made a vein in Tsunade's head throb violently.

"You are mistreating a patient." She stated bluntly, her amber eyes staring calculating at the doctor.

The doctor snorted at her statement. "They are Soldiers, enhanced with mako. If they cannot take such treatment then they don't deserve to be here." The doctor said. "And besides, who are you to tell me such a thing? _I'm_ the doctor. I know what's best for the patient." He said arragontly.

For a moment Tsunade said nothing and her eyes caught a tag on the doctor's tag. It read Doctor Miles. "I see." Tsunade replied. She closed her eyes for a moment before she opened them again, a burning fire raging in them. "Is that really what you believe? That you can treat the patient with such abysmal care, Doctor Miles?" She drawled.

The doctor turned to her, pausing in his work to regard her with a frown. "What do you know woman? I am perfectly certified and have practiced medicine for many years. I do not need your criticisms, woman." He said angrily and he resumed his work, this time pulling the needle through the Soldier's skin with a new vigor and carelessness. "If you have complaints on how I do my work _woman,_ " Tsunade's eye twitched with each use of the word, remembering a similar vile scientist, "then take them to someone who gives a damn!"

Tsunade's patience seemed to cease to exist in that moment. Her hand snapped to wrap around the doctor's hand, stopping him from piercing the skin of the Soldier once again. Doctor Miles looked at her with an appalled look on his face. "What are you doing woman!" He yelled, garnering the attention of the many people in the room.

Her hand tightened around the doctor's hand with a crushing strength and the doctor yelped in pain as he let go of the needle in his hand. Tsunade grabbed him by the back of his clothes and she dragged him with effortless strength to the entrance of the medical wing. The doctor was yelling at her all the while cursing her and many gave them looks of shock, mainly from the medical staff.

A nurse stepped in front of Tsunade, her face angry and red. "What are you doing! Release Doctor Miles this instance! Someone call security!" She yelled.

"They're already on their way." Another doctor said darkly as he scowled at Tsunade but she couldn't give a less than a damn.

"You know this man?" Tsunade asked the nurse, a young Nurse Walters.

Nurse Walters gave a scowl. "Of course! Doctor Miles is a respected doctor among the staff! He's worked in Shinra for a great number of years, so I would recommend that you unhand him this instant!"

Tsunade scoffed in disgust. "You respect this man?!"

"Yes!" The nurse replied and there were many sounds of agreement among the staff though she noticed immediately the scowls of distaste among the Turks and Soldiers.

" _Respected_?! That asshole likes to drag out the fucking pain..." A Soldier said, his face obscured by a helmet. He had a hand against his abdomen, pressing against a wound that bled lazily.

"Of course, he'd be respected. The fucking medical staff are all sadistic fucks..." A Turk muttered, his blood red hair standing out sharply amongst the white of the medical wing. She recognized him as Reno, the Turk who had been there when she had been with the others when she had been introduced to Zackary's friends.

After hearing this, Tsunade got angrier. _The others are the same?_ Tsunade seethed as she finally seemed to notice what exactly the wrongness that she had felt was. _It wasn't the medical wing itself but the people,_ she thought as she cursed herself in that moment. How could she have not noticed sooner?

They each held a dark look in their eyes that spoke of many evils. Tsunade had seen it before, many times. She had seen it in Kabuto, Orochimaru's vile assistant, and she'd seen it in many times in others as well. She'd seen it most commonly in horrible excuses for human beings, people that her shinobi had detained on account of immoral deeds and vile mistreatment of human life.

There was a disturbance of noise and suddenly the head of the Turks himself along with a few other Turks that Tsunade didn't recognize, walked in and alongside him was the General himself.

"What is the meaning of this?" Tseng said coolly, his eyes seeming to assess the situation at hand with a critical eye.

"This woman is harassing Mr. Miles! She just came in without any permission whatsoever and she began to make a disturbance!" Nurse Walters said, her hands on her hips.

"Unhand me woman!" Doctor Miles said as he tried futilely to remove Tsunade's hand but it was like trying to move a wall. No matter what he tried he couldn't get himself free even when he tried to wriggle free.

"That's enough!" Tsunade yelled, her patience cutting thin. "This is simply appalling! If you respect this man, then I can't imagine what kind of person you people are!" Tsunade snarled to the nurse in front of her who shrunk back in fear at the sheer wrath on the blonde's face. "I take that back. I know _exactly_ the type of person you are. You're someone with no care for human decency and have no place in being a nurse!"

The Hokage turned to the doctor and she resumed her march, dragging the man behind her without a care. "I will not stand for this." She seethed, her anger welling up and many people scrambled to get out of her way. She walked with a powerful step and a deadly elegance that made many stare at her in fear and awe.

"My name is not _woman._ " She snarled through clenched teeth as she hurled the man out of the medical wing, reveling in the cry of pain from the man. _It's the least he deserves!_ "My name is Tsunade Senju! As of right now, I am the head of the Medical Wing! There will be new regulations in place and every order that I give _will be followed._ " She said menacingly as she turned to the gathered medical staff who had varying looks of staff.

"You cannot do that-" Nurse Walters protested, a look of shock and anger on her face.

Tsunade smirked sharply. "Watch me." She pointed to the medical staff. "All of you get the fuck out of here. _Now._ " She said, her voice brimming with barely controlled rage.

"What?!"

"Who do you think you are?!"

"You can't do this!"

"You have the audacity to..."

"I can't believe this _woman_ -"

"What is there to understand?" She said her hands resting on a nearby desk, barely withholding the urge to break it into pieces. "You are all fired. There is no use for incompetent fools in _my_ medical wing. If you cannot see the wrongness of your actions then that's all the more reason to get rid you fools." She stated calmly.

"You can't fire all of us! And what proof do you have? You could be spouting lies for all we know!" Another doctor said angrily, a look of indignation.

"Do you think that I would have made it this far into the building, you imbecile, if that was the case?" She said scathingly. Her hands twisted into fists as she took in a deep breath. "I will not say this again. _Leave, now!_ I swear to Kami, if you do not leave now you will be in _need_ of medical assistance!" She threatened.

"Leave." The General's deep voice startled many. The staff looked at him in shock and no small amount of indignation but he stared back without a single trace of compassion.

"But General! Who does this woman think she is?! She cannot possibly fire all of us-" Nurse Walters retorted and many of the Turks and Soldiers gave her a look of shock for daring to go against the word of the General. Was she stupid or did she simply have no self-preservation?!

"Nurse Walters," Tseng cut in smoothly, his hands idly readjusting his suit coat. "Ms. Senju is acting completely within her powers. As you are no longer a member of the staff of Shinra, you have no place to question her much less stay here." He turned to the Turks at his side and with a nod of his head, the Turks acted without question.

They herded the staff together and they began to escort them out without compassion. They didn't listen to their protests and certainly didn't care for their bribes and pleas.

Tsunade was left as the sole member of the medical staff and it was certainly a gamble to have them all removed but Tsunade could not, in good conscience, keep them on her staff. She was going to have to completely organize and gather a new staff of employees and while it might take some time it wouldn't be too hard. In her time wandering around, she had gathered quite a large of collection of favors and connections.

Tsunade took a deep breath and she promptly smashed a fist into the wooden desk. Her fist left a hole in the desk and it splintered slightly but it didn't come close to it breaking in half like she wanted it too. She ignored the alarmed gazes that it garnered and she turned to the forgotten secretary to had first greeted her.

"You." She pointed. "Get rid of those ridiculous heels and put on a coat. You're going to help me." Tsunade said as she moved to gather medical supplies to begin treating the patients.

The secretary's eyes widened as she sputtered. "Me?! But I'm not certified! I'm not a nurse."

"I didn't say that you were going to treat the patients now did I? Make yourself useful and place these supplies on a cart." She demonstrated her own gathered supplies. "I have no use for incompetent so you either start or you can find a job elsewhere." Tsunade wiped the blood off her hands calmly as she walked back to the Third Class soldier whom she had first seen.

She took a chair and sat in front of him. With gentle hands, Tsunade took the injured arm in front of her and closely inspected the shoddy work of that the Doctor had left behind. "My what senselessness..." She muttered and she sensed the approached, rather than saw or heard, and she knew instantly that the General was behind her. The Third Class froze on sight and she idly patted his hand to calm him down. The Soldier calmed down somewhat but still had a sense of nervousness. "Can I help you General?" She said as she pulled on a pair of gloves.

She rummaged around a nearby compartment and she came up with a bottle of anesthesia. She pulled out a needle and she began to expertly draw it. She took it and she inserted the needle near the injury so that she could numb the area.

"You are not making a mistake?" The General questioned. "This is the wellbeing of my Soldiers, Ms. Senju." He said and Tsunade could clearly hear the threat in his voice.

"Tsunade." She corrected after a moment. "And I am fully aware of what is at stake, General and I take the lives of my patients seriously. If something happens to them, then you may hold me accountable General." She replied as she swiftly cut the thread in the Soldier's arm. The Third class gave a nervous twitch and she could feel the heartbeat hasten beneath her fingers and she scowled deeply. "It's fine." She tapped her hand near the area of the injury. "Do you feel any pain?"

The Third class swallowed nervously before replying. "No..."

She gave him an encouraging smile. "Good." Almost tentatively the Soldier smiled back. She resumed her work, never faltering under the assessing gaze of the General and Head of the Turks, who had stayed behind to speak to Reno.

She finished quickly. A neat row of stitches was the result and she lathered and ample amount of salve and then proceeded to neatly bandage the arm. When she finished, she gave a small pat on the Soldier's arm. "Make sure to not pull those stitches, you hear?" She said. "I don't want to see you back here, is that understood?" She ordered and the Soldier nodded at her orders. "If you have any pain or if there's a change in your arm you come straight here."

"Thank you, Doctor Senju." He said earnestly, relieved to finally leave the medical wing. He hated having to come to the godforsaken place. Each time he did, it seemed like a nightmare to him. The doctors cared nothing for them and each time they had a complaint, no one ever listened or if they were placed with a new doctor, it seemed worse than the previous one. He was understandably surprised as this time he felt no pain at all, even before he was administered the anesthesia.

"Don't mention it brat. And don't call me that. Call me Tsunade." She said as she stood to move on to the next patient. She took count of all the patients that she had in her wing and assessed their wounds with a critical eye. "You, come here." She called to the secretary who came to her with a scowl on her face. "What's your name?"

"Kathrine Heathers." She said snidely.

Tsunade scowled. "Lose the attitude or else." She threatened. Tsunade already knew that she wouldn't last long. "You will respect me and you will be respected in return. If you can't act professionally, I can easily replace you. Now, get me something to write on."

Kathrine frowned but she did as was told and returned to Tsunade with a clipboard in hand. "Here." She said.

Tsunade took it gratefully. "Thanks." She began to write down the names of her patients and beside them the reason for their visit to the medical wing. "Fractured rib." She muttered as she pressed gently against the side of a Second Class. "Name?"

"Uh, Damien Lorence, ma'am" He said nervously as he fidgeted under the green stare of his superior, who seemed to follow the medic everywhere she went.

Tsunade seeing what he staring at, she rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about him Soldier, he's harmless. Merely here to observe the proceedings." Tsunade said as she handed the confused Soldier a cup of pills. "These should numb the pain for a bit. I'll come back to you in a bit. The more critical cases take priority." She said calmly.

The Soldier nodded in understanding, not really believing that she had called the General _harmless_. The General however made no move to correct her. He shadowed the medic with a dangerous grace and he observed her every move, almost as if he was looking for something but one couldn't tell because the General was _very_ hard to read. The medic, Tsunade, didn't seem at all bothered by his presence, which baffled the Soldier to no end because it was _Sephiroth._

Tsunade walked away from her latest patient and she moved on to her next case. She instantly diagnosed the wound, shaking her head as she noticed the deep lacerations on the Soldier's torso. It looked like he'd been shredded by claws and barely got away to live the tale.

"This is going to be messy." Tsunade muttered. She pulled on a new pair of gloves as she sighed deeply. "What happened to you Soldier? And what's your name?" She said as she gathered her materials.

"Uh, my name is Kunsel, ma'am." He said, a sheepish smile on him. "I took a hit for one of my friends so that he wouldn't..." He trailed off, hesitated and he felt relief when he saw Tsunade nod in understanding.

"Right." She said as she turned to face the General who was speaking to Angeal who had come in search of him. "General, make yourself useful and do me a favor if you're going to loiter here all day." Tsunade pointed to one of the many coats hanged. "Get me one of those and I need you to bring me a new roll of bandages, antiseptic, and a needle and thread." She said calmly, as if she hadn't _just_ given an order to the _General of the Soldiers_.

Kunsel was not the only one staring at her in disbelief. Even Commander Angeal was staring at her incredulously. He would have understood if it had come from Commander Genesis but from this _medic_ , who barely even started working at Shinra? The Soldier had seen how she had handled the staff and from that he had gathered that the woman was strong, and she a great character, and held no tolerance for disrespect. It made him curious as to who she was because in the small amount of time that she has been here, she's done things that Kunsel had never seen before done in Shinra and honestly... it relieved him. Maybe there'd be some positive change for once.

The General looked at her silently for a moment but after a few seconds he inclined his head silently. He swiftly gathered the requested materials and he handed them without a word to the medic. Tsunade gave him a nod of thanks as she turned to further assess her patient as she shrugged off her _haori_ put on the lab coat instead.

"Shoulder, abdomin, upper back, left arm..." She listed as she gently moved away the ruined clothing from Kunsel's torso. "And upper chest." She eyed his clothing critically and she gave a sound of dissatisfaction. "I'm going to have to cut away your uniform, Kunsel. With the way your shoulder is looking, I don't want to risk moving it and cause unnecessary pain. What I'm going to do is give you something for the pain and then I'm going to treat your wounds." She tapped his shoulder with a hand. "You have to tell me if you feel any pain or if you feel anything unusual."

"Kunsel!" A familiar voice called out and Tsunade looked up only to see a worried looking Zack heading swiftly her way.

"Tsunade!" He said happily with a smile but it swiftly died at the sight of Kunsel's wounds. "What happened to you Kunsel? You were supposed to go on a clean-up mission, get rid of monsters near Junon." He said, a frown pulling at his lips.

Commander Angeal stood next to his student with his arms crossed on his chest. He had a look of concern on his face as he saw the distress on Zack's face and he could feel the same concern build up as he looked at one of the many Soldier's that came under his care, though it shamed him a bit that he could not recognize the Soldier. "You know him Zack?"

Zack glanced at his mentor. "Yeah! Kunsel's my best friend! I've known him since I entered Shinra." He said with a smile but then he threw an apologetic look towards Kunsel who was very determinedly looking away from him. "I haven't been a good friend, Kunsel. I heard about what happened and I came here as fast as I could..." He trailed off, his voice distinctly sad and there was a suspicious shine in his eyes... "I'm sorry, Kunsel." He choked, his voice raw with emotion.

Tsunade glanced towards the Soldier. His shoulders were straight with tension and he still wasn't looking at the First Class. For a moment, Tsunade thought that the Second Class was going to ignore the other but then she saw his shoulders slump slightly and she heard the deep sigh he made.

"It's fine, Zack... Just don't..." The Second Class trailed off. Even without being able to see most of his face, Tsunade could see the turbulent emotions written in the way he held himself, in the way his voice sounded.

Zack could only sigh as he came closer to the Second Class. Very gently, he hugged his friend, taking care to not aggravate his wounds. Kunsel, after a moment, wound a bloodied arm around Zack. Zack felt the way Kunsel let out a silent, shuddering breath and he could only tighten his hold and after a few moments, he let go reluctantly and turned to Tsunade who in the meantime had been prepping her supplies.

"Can you help him, Tsunade?" Zack asked, his voice unusually quiet and his eyes pleading.

Tsunade's face softened ever so slightly before giving a reassuring smile to the Fist Class. "He'll be fine brat. The most he'll probably need is a couple of stitches and he'll need to lay low for a while." She informed and she smirked as Zack gave a sigh of relief.

Zack turned to Kunsel, an eyebrow furrowed in thought. "How did you even get so injured Kunsel? I thought that the mission was low-risk, a regular clean up job." Zack asked.

At his side Angeal gave a pensive look. "He's right. I don't remember any high-risk missions being assigned today. If there had, we would have been informed of it." He said, his shoulders tense.

"It _was_ a low risk assignment." Kunsel sighed, rubbing his hand on his jaw and resisted the urge to take off his helmet. "There were some complications... As in there were experiments let loose in the area."

"What!" Zack yelled, shock written across his face.

"Explain." Sephiroth asked, his presence going unnoticed until he had made himself known. He gazed expectantly at the Second Class and surprisingly, the Second Class didn't falter under his stare choosing instead to nod in understanding.

"When we arrived, everything was going normally as one could expect." Kunsel said, his tone surprisingly light. "We faced against the usual monsters around Junon but then a few hours into the mission we started to notice that the monsters were acting... odd." Kunsel cocked his head to the side. "They seemed more feral than usual, angry, more agitated... And then we encountered a greater number than what was reported and they were different than the ones we faced off against in the beginning. They were stronger, smarter, a lot faster."

Kunsel swallowed harshly past the lump in his throat. He motioned with a neatly bandaged arm to others in the medical wing, most to the people that Tsunade has already treated. "Most of the patients here are Soldiers who accompanied me to the mission. We were tired and when we thought we had finished is when they came... It was only after we finished fending them off that we received reports of the 'escaped' experiments." Kunsel let out a tired sigh, one that spoke much of exhaustion. "A lot of Soldiers very well near died, but thankfully no one actually did." Kunsel finished, wincing slightly as he pulled on one of his many wounds on his torso.

"That pain medication should really be kicking in by now." Tsunade said. _This situation sounds incredibly suspicious... I don't like this at all, but then again what is there to like about Shinra?_ She sighed, for a moment wishing that she was back home, back to those times before the war ravaged her village and those around them, before the war took everything... _Now it seems like there's a new war to fight._ Tsunade thought somewhat sarcastically and some resignation but as she turned to look at Angeal, Sephiroth, Zack, Kunsel and the other patients in the medical wing... her frustration melted away to determination. _Weather they know it or not, they need me. I can't abandon them, not to the likes of Hojo and all the other bastards that run this wretched company._

Tsunade shook her head. "Brat, you're going to need stitches." She informed as she grabbed the necessary instruments. "Ready?" She asked, her tone lightening ever so slightly. She'd have to be very careful with this one. Zack liked him.

Kunsel nodded after a moment, briefly wondering why Zack, Commander Angeal, and General Sephiroth stayed. "Don't you have other stuff to do, Zack?" He asked hesitantly.

Zack gave the Second a look of confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean don't you have more important things to do than," He gestured around him vaguely, "this?" Zack made a somewhat strangled noise and Kunsel winced as he realized his mistake. "Uh, I mean, you can leave if you want Zack. I've done this billions of times before you know-"

" _Not_ helping!" Tsunade hissed as Zack made what sounded like a wounded noise again before his eyes turned a dark blue.

"What do you mean you've _done this a billion times before_?!" Zack said, half hysterical at the thought. "And how come I never knew? If you were injured you'd tell me!" Zack said but after a moment he added, "Right?" His eyes bore into Kunsel who shifted guiltily. "Kunsel!"

"I'm sorry!" The Second Class blurted out and before he could stop himself the truth spilled from him. "It's just that you got your apprenticeship Zack! I'm happy for you Zack I really am, it's just that you improved so much and you were so focused on becoming First Class..." Kunsel shrugged, a self-deprecating smile on his face. "You became a First Class all of the sudden and I was still a Second Class and you were with Commander Angeal, I didn't want to bother you with my petty problems... I wanted to tell you, I really did, but I just... couldn't." Kunsel said, his voice shaky despite his attempts to play it off.

Zack didn't say anything for a moment, just stared at him with an unreadable look on his face and out of the corner of his eye, Commander Hewley had a look of sadness on his face that made him wonder why it was there. "But it's fine Zack! Really, I always got treatment, even though it was horrible when Hojo did it." He muttered the last part to himself, shuddering as he remembered all the times when Hojo was the one that needed to treat his wounds. Those times were _absolutely_ horrible and the Second wanted to avoid remembering those instances at all costs.

"Hojo treated your wounds before, Soldier?" Sephiroth asked, his voice bringing Kunsel out of his reverie. His eyes were narrowed with what Kunsel almost thought was anger.

"Yes." He said, not wanting to admit the truth but be couldn't lie to General Sephiroth, not when he'd know and because the General didn't deserve that.

Tsunade barely held back the growl that wanted to escape. _Hojo treated him?! I just_ know _how that went,_ she thought angrily. Hojo was a vile man that radiated a sort of malignant aura that made everyone stay away from the scientist, what with the rumors of his experimentations and general unpleasant demeaner. "And so it starts..." Tsunade muttered to herself as she began to diligently clean the blood from the Soldier's torso.

"Hojo treated your wounds." Zack repeated, a rare anger taking root in his being as he tried to comprehend his friend's words. The First Class could hardly believe what he was hearing, not because he doubted Kunsel's words but because he didn't think that someone like Hojo would be interested in Kunsel, not because he _wasn't_ interesting, but because Kunsel was a general unknown to everyone but a select few and he was hardly remembered by many, as much as Zack hated to admit.

Kunsel nodded his head mutely. _Why did I say that?_ he thought somewhat desperately. _Why? I just dug a hole for myself and now Hojo's probably going to learn about it and then..._ He shuddered at what might be done. _It was better with no one knowing. I got used to it but I feel better now that I actually_ did _say it. Maybe... it was for the best? Hojo's been escalating in his 'care'..._

"For how long, Soldier?" Angeal asked gently, his face serious as he took in the stillness of the Second Class. The Soldier's helmet hid the majority of his face but he still seemed oddly expressive to the Commander. _Just how long was he seen to by Hojo? Was it once or was it-_

The Commander was torn from his thoughts by Kunsel's reply. "About two years." He said, and Angeal sighed deeply and wearily, closing his eyes somberly as he gripped his arms to keep them crossed. Regardless of the turbulence of emotions going through him, mainly confusion, he reigned them in and he kept calm.

For a moment, silence reigned over the small group. Tsunade didn't say anything, observing their reactions all the while she continued her treatment of the wounded Second. She clicked her tongue in displeasure as she saw, that while the injuries weren't severe they were numerous and there was a risk of blood loss. She steeled herself, however, as she noticed old wounds hidden by the blood that stained his skin. She wasn't sure how many there were but the few that he could see on Kunsel's torso were a pale silver and they varied in size and texture, some flat but others were raised from the skin. Tsunade traced the path of one particular scar that ran from between Kunsel's collar bone and all the way to just the end of his ribs, and Tsunade very near shuddered at the implications of it.

"Kunsel..." Zack started as he stared at his friend, his friend who had been with him through thick and thin since he came to Shinra, his friends who he had inadvetedly abandoned. Zack wanted to make it right, wanted to fix his mistakes but he knew that demanding answers was not the solution nor was it the right time. Kunsel's health took precedence right now. Zack said nothing else, merely standing and moving to sit next to his friend atop of the bed.

Kunsel very near fidgeted and almost flinched as Zack came near him. He chastised himself for it, but he was glad when he reigned in the actions. It wouldn't do to hurt Zack even more and he'd already made the other worried. He couldn't trouble the other anymore but, admittedly, he was glad to have Zack by his side again.

" _That sack of shit._ " Tsunade cursed as she stood abruptly, startling Zack and Kunsel, and drawing Sephiroth and Angeal from their contemplations. She took the supplies she had gathered and placed them on a tray for easy transport. She turned to the Second Class, a look of pure fury crossed her face and Zack was very amazed to see that it was almost on par with the General's level of intimidation. "Kunsel was it?" She asked.

The Second nodded, somewhat confused as to what was happening.

"I need you to come with me to one of the private rooms." She nodded her head vaguely to the Second's torso.

A look of understanding crossed Kunsel's face, hidden as it was, and he nodded. He moved to stand but he was stopped by a confused Zack.

"Wait, why are you moving him?" He asked wearily, his gaze drifting from Kunsel and Tsunade.

"I want to check something is all, brat." Tsunade dismissed but she shot the First Class a look of utmost seriousness. "You stay here, Zackary." She said sternly.

"But-" Zack protested, a troubled look on his face.

"He'll be fine, Zackary. Just wait here with Commander Hewley and General Sephiroth."

They didn't miss the way that she was subtly saying that the other two could also not acompany them. It made the two in question raise their eyebrows and glance at each other, but they withheld from commenting. They knew that the Second was in good hands and they had much to discuss in light of recent events...

"It's fine, Zack." Kunsel reassured. "I'll be back before you know it."

Tsunade helped Kunsel stand and she led him away from the group to a private room without a glance back though she felt their gazes boring into her back. "Ah, _gaki_ , you're going to have to be careful with that lot."

Kunsel gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?" He asked as he sat atop of the medical bed in the private room. He watched as the medic, Doctor Senju, closed and locked the door.

Tsunade takes a small paper hidden in the many folds of her clothes, a seal, and very carefully places it in a well-hidden spot and activates it, all the while being careful to not be seen by the Second. "I'm guessing that Zackary is something akin to your best friend?" She asked, glancing at him from the corner of her eye.

"Yes..." He replied, an arm curled around his waist.

She gave him a small smile as she retook the supplies that she had taken with her. "Zackary's undoubtedly taken a like to you and you mean a lot to him, I can tell." She began to finish her job of stitching the Second's wounds. There weren't that many left but that wasn't the reason why she dragged him to a more private area. "That means that the others will no doubt take an interest to you as well."

"What do you mean?" He asked confusedly. He could see what she was implying but that... couldn't be, could it?

"I'm sure you get what I'm saying, but enough about that." She said, her tone going somber as she finally finished her treatment of his wounds. "What I'm about to ask is deeply personal and possibly very invasive but I must remind you that I am a medic and as such I abide by the patient-doctor confidentiality. Anything you tell me will stay within these walls, I promise you that." Tsunade said genuinely, her face softening ever so slightly as she saw the Second Class nod somewhat shakily towards her.

She resisted the urge to sigh. It seemed that was all she was doing today. "I may not have been working that long here, but there are some things that everyone knows. Mako is given through injections, though the amount varies by Soldier Class. Suffice to say that Second Class Soldiers have more than Third Class Soldiers, enough that healing accelerates about three times the amount of a Third and almost double that amount, six times larger, of a human." She paused, her gaze boring into Kunsel. "What I want to know how a Soldier, with accelerated healing, could have received such grievous scars," She pointed to his torso and he flinched. "Especially considering that they were 'treated'."

The Soldier said nothing for a moment. He stayed quiet and Tsunade could tell that he was clearly debating with himself. After a few moments of silence, the Second finally seemed to have come to a decision. "I- I didn't get these on missions." He said, his voice low and lacking any emotion. "I was always treated by Professor Hojo. That's all I can say."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "I see." Her eyes became hard as she saw that the type of injuries that he had carried, that were now scars, would have had to have been reopened numerous times during their process of healing to reach the severity of scarring that the Second carried. _I can't ask more of him._ What was unsaid was clear enough of an answer.

"That's all I wanted to ask brat, but if you ever have any injuries or anything else you need to have a doctor look at you come to me. Understood?" She said sternly, her undeniable 'Hokage' tone slipping through.

Kunsel straightened at the voice as he immediately replied with a, "Yes ma'am."

Tsunade gave him a reassuring smile. "You'll be fine, _gaki_. The worst you can put up with now is Zackary's ensuing overprotectiveness. You leave Spehiroth and Angeal to me."

Kunsel nodded, even as he paled at the thought of Zack's mother henning. He gingerly rose off the bed, making sure not to aggravate his wounds. "Thank you Doctor Senju." He said genuinely.

Tsunade shook her head, a smirk tugging at the side of her mouth. "It's my job, _gaki_. Let's get back to the others, no doubt that Zackary's working himself up in a frenzy." She handed him a shirt and he put it on, seeing as she had cut up the other one.

They left the private room together, the tense air that they held dissipated into something lighter though she couldn't help a spark of amusement as she saw Zackary trying to wear a hole into the floor as he paced furiously back and forth. Angeal watched his student, exasperated but with ever present concern, whether for his student or for the Second Class she didn't know. Sephiroth had his arms crossed as he lent by a wall, a calculating look on his face as he stared unwaveringly at the worried First Class.

They looked in their direction as they noticed them.

"Kunsel!" Zack cried out, his blue-violet eyes stared up and down his torso, trying to see the injuries that were there a while ago. All he found were a few white bandages poking out from underneath his uniform. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Kunsel gave a small smile to his friend, idly wondering what the fuss was about. _I've never seen Zack so worried, but I haven't seen much of him... in a long time._ _This is... kind of nice but I don't ever want to see him like this again. A sad Zack is just unimaginable._

"He's fine, _gaki_. I just needed to ask some personal questions and the like." Tsunade said, raising an eyebrow a moment later. "You didn't think I'd do something to him, now did you?"

"What? No!" Zack immediately protested. "I trust you Tsunade." He said. There was nothing that would ever shake his faith in Tsunade. She was a dear friend, a person who helped shape him and inspired him to do better, someone who believed that he could become a Soldier and a hero like he's always wanted to. Now he actually was a First Class Soldier and as he stared at Kunsel, he knew how he could start to become a hero.

"Kunsel, you should bunk with me for a few days!" He blurted out, his eyes pleading even as Kunsel immediately began protesting.

"What? No! I can't do that. I wouldn't want to impose and I'm due for a mission soon anyway." Kunsel said and he instantly regretted it.

"So soon?" Angeal cut in, his eyebrows furrowed in thought. "Didn't you just come from that clean up mission but a few days ago?" He asked.

"This is how my missions always go." Kunsel shrugged. It was true. He had realized a while ago that he did receive more missions than the average Second Class, but what was he supposed to do? File a complaint? He was trying to reach First Class, for all he knew, they could view him as unfit to be promoted if he complained.

Tsunade very near growled. _Back to back missions, huh? That's unhealthy. Why would anyone want to send a Soldier on so many missions, and a Second class not a First Class... All that would achieve would be a wounded Soldier. This situation stinks to high water, it'll need some investigation._ She mused.

"Do not concern yourself with any missions, Soldier." Sephiroth toned in, his voice startling a few in the immediate vicinity. "For now, take up quarters with Fair."

Tsunade cleared her throat, drawing Zackary's attention from Kunsel who looked all the grateful for the distraction. "I'll be here if you ever need me Kunsel," She repeated, for Zackary's peace of mind and benefit, "hopefully that day won't be too soon. If that is all gentlemen, I have other patients to tend to." With that said, Tsunade drifted off to tend to her other patients.

Zack stared at her back for a moment, a feeling of immense gratefulness welling in him. If it hadn't been for Tsunade, then someone else would have been tending to his friend's wounds and he knew from experience how unpleasant it was. He gave her a small smile before he turned his attention to his friend. Sometimes, when he looked at Kunsel he wondered what it was that he thought about and he'd never know because Kunsel was scary good at hiding his emotions, but when he did show his emotions, it always seemed like it was on a different level than the others to Zack.

"Come on Kunsel, I'll show you to your room." Zack said a moment later, his eyes never leaving his friend's face. "It'll be fine Kunsel. I mean you can say no, if you want." He said, regardless of what Sephiroth had said earlier.

Kunsel thought about it, he really did, but it had been a long time since he lost- _last_ seen his friend, so was he really going to miss this opportunity? _The last time we saw each other was before Zack got his apprenticeship but even before that he started leaving me behind. He just improved in leaps and bounds and I was still in the same place no matter what I did... Can I really fault him?_ Kunsel shook the thought away as he gave Zack a small smile. "That'd be fine, Zack." He said softly, almost hesitantly.

It was worth it when Zack finally seemed to give his first genuine smile since he walked to the medical ward. He bounced on his toes, his boundless energy seeming to return in full force.

Angeal smiled at the sight. "Why don't you go take Kunsel to his quarters, Zack. We'll see you later. We still have somethings to tend to." Angeal said as he nodded his head towards Tseng, who was staring down Reno with an unimpressed look on his face as Tsunade tended to his wounds all the while seeming to irritate the medic.

Zack nodded enthusiastically before taking Kunsel's hand without a second thought. "Yeah! Come on Kunsel, this is going to be great!" He tugged on Kunsel's hand and he began to drag him out of the medical wing, with Kunsel trying to keep up with Zack all the while.

"Zack! What's the rush?"

"It's just better to settle you in quicker!"

"But, don't we have to tell Doctor Senju first?"

"No, it's fine!"

"But-"

"Come on!"

There was a sigh of exasperation and they left the ward, their bickering still able to be heard all the while.

Angeal gave a fond chuckle but he soon turned his attention to his friend. "Is there something wrong Sephiroth?" He asked, his concern showing through though he knew that his friend had no need of it, he couldn't help it.

Sephiroth stared at the door the two Soldiers left and he was left wondering. Genesis had been drifting away from them for a while and it was very apparent to the General that if they - mainly _he_ \- did not act fast they would lose the fiery Commander and that was the last thing he wanted. Genesis had been one of the few that the General could count on but it seemed that Genesis was almost... _envious_ of the attention, fame and strength that the General had, which was ridiculous because the General never asked for such things. No matter how much he tried to mend the rift, the General almost always failed and made the situation worse and he was at a loss as to what to do. That was why the General had taken to watching the interactions of other people, hoping that in some way he could learn something as to help his situation. Genesis thought that he had no care for them but that was a major misunderstanding. The General cared more than they thought but he just didn't show it, unless there was fighting involved in which case if need be the other party would be on the decidedly losing end.

The General shook his head, choosing to turn and walk to Doctor Senju. Tsunade was scolding the redheaded Turk, one of the last few patients of the ward. Tseng stood by with an amused air to him, even when his demeanor betrayed nothing.

"- Just don't understand, _gaki_ , you're taking unnecessary risks! I don't want to see you here for a long time, do you understand me you _gankona bakoda_ *!" She snarled and Reno very well near flinched away from the woman had it not been for his training.

"Okay! I'll be more careful, yo!" He conceded, not wanting to anger the woman who was to be the one to more than likely treat his wounds, even when there were replacements to be hired. _Something's different about her, yo. Fair got lucky._

"General Sephiroth." Tseng greeted.

"Hey, General Hotstuff!" Reno grinned, not at all intimidated or maybe because of his lack of self-preservation, Tseng could honestly not tell.

Sephiroth disregarded the lack of respect as he gave them a nod of acknowledgement. He turned his attentions to Doctor Senju, who raised an elegant eyebrow at the look.

"Can I help you, General?" She asked, putting away her supplies.

"If there is anything that needs to be brought to my attention, regarding the Soldiers or anything else that you deem necessary, do so immedietly." The _or else_ went unspoken but Tsunade nodded nonetheless.

"Of course General, _if_ it doesn't breech the patient-doctor confidentiality then I will do so." Tsunade replied, her voice strong and unwavering as she stared straight into the General's intimidating stare.

After a moment, Sephiroth nodded. By his side, Angeal gave a sigh of relief that was similarly echoed by Reno and more subtly by Tseng.

The General turned to leave, but it was at that moment that all of their PHS' gave a sound of notification. They all took out their PHS' almost simultaneously. The screen blinked the same message over again.

 _From: XXX-XXX-XXXX_

 _To: The Board of Directors, Heads of Departments, Shinra Staff Members, ... etc._

 _Subject: Meeting._

 _All featured Shinra employees are to report immedietly to the conference room for a staff meeting. Failure to comply will result in disciplinary action._

 _Sincerely,_

 _President Shinra, Head of Shinra Electric Co._

"Well shit," Tsunade muttered, voicing the majority of their thoughts, "that can't be good."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Tsunade the Medic, Chapter 3

PS: Timeline may be a bit skewed but oh well. Im trying my best here.

Tsunade's heeled sandals made a sound that surely added to the high-level of intimidation that her group made, no doubt from the presence of not only Shinra's Elite but also from the added presence of the Turks. Tseng and Sephiroth weren't beings to be taken lightly but there was no doubt that Tsunade was going to be added to the list of people one should not get on the bad side of.

It was clear that the Senju was displeased and it was quite evidenced by the look of disdain and barely hidden rage. She was severely displeased and Tsunade Senju was not afraid to show it. Not only was she going to meet the beings that made up the Shinra Electric Co., she was also had the displeasure of being in the presence of one President Shinra and Professor Hojo.

 _If I could,_ Tsunade thought, _I'd kill them where they stand. They don't deserve to live. If what I saw in the Medical Wing is what was considered 'normal', I'd hate to see just what else is happening in the dark bowels of this god forsaken company!_

"This way Ms. Senju," Tseng gestured as they arrived to a set of large double doors. They were guarded by two First Class Soldiers that stood at attention the moment they caught sight of their superiors.

"Sir!" They greeted as they opened the doors swiftly to allow them entry.

They had been expected after all.

The room was spacious but there was still a feeling of suffocation in the room, no doubt caused by the tension in the air. It was clear to the Hokage that the people in the room had no trust or love for each other. They hid it behind the polite necessities but Tsunade wasn't fooled. A genin could do better than half of the fools in the room and just by a single glance, the Hokage could tell their intentions. There were no windows and light shined down harshly from the fixtures. It remined the Godaime Hokage more of the rooms in the Torture & Interrogation Department in Konoha.

The board members and heads of departments were all seated around a big table. The President of Shinra was seated at the head of the table, dressed in a suit that did nothing to hide his portly belly. He had his fingers linked together in a steeple and was staring with at Tsunade with a barely hidden look of lust across his face. It disgusted the Senju and the thought that the Shinra was thinking about her in such a way made her want to punch him through a wall along with the majority of the others in the room.

Regardless of what she felt, Tsunade looked as composed as ever. She sat in the seat offered by Tseng, which was between Sephiroth's and Genesis' seat. Across from her, a curvaceous blond-haired woman looked back at her with a calculating look. Seeing this, Tsunade gave a challenging smirk and sprawled across her seat like it was her throne.

"Ms. Senju, allow me to introduce you to the Heads of Departments and Board Members of Shinra, although I'm sure you've already met a few of them." President Shinra began, his voice grating on the ears of many in the room. He gestured a hand towards the nearest seated next to him. "This is my son, Rufus Shinra. He's the Vice President of the Shinra Electric Company."

Tsunade nodded along with a neutral look on her face, carefully observing and analyzing the beings of the room. _Well, the kid doesn't look much like his father. Thank Kami for that,_ Tsunade snarled in her head.

It was true. Rufus was dressed in a respectable white suit that made him look all the more intimidating than his father. Aside from the coloring, Rufus didn't look much like his father. He certainly looked smarter as well. Oddly enough, a few of the Turks hovered behind him a respectable distance away but close enough that should _anything_ happen they could spring into action quick enough and protect him. At least, that's what Tsunade was inferring.

Shinra continued, unaware of Tsunade's thoughts. "Then we have Heidegger. He's the Head of the Department of Public Relations and Safety Maintenance. He has control over the military force of the company and the elite Soldiers."

Heidegger looked was also a portly man but he had a rough look to his person. To any ordinary person, the man would be intimidating. He had a beard and a dark head of hair and a scar going across his eye and down the side of his face.

"Professor Hojo is responsible for the Department of Science and Research. He is in charge of the Mako and such." President Shinra didn't elaborate, choosing instead to wave his hand in a nonchalant manner.

Hojo looked at the newest addition to the Shinra Company and a sneer crossed his face. His hair was messily put together in a ponytail as always and was dressed in his customary white coat. Tsunade saw the look that the scientist gave her, she couldn't miss it after all, and she withheld the urge to give the man a condescending smirk. Instead, she rose a challenging eyebrow at the man. God, Hojo had hated the woman on sight. The way that she acted, like she was superior, had grated on his nerves. He hated that his authority was being challenged, especially with the incident that had happened earlier on. If there was one thing that Hojo hated it was unknown variables like the whore of the woman before him.

"The fair lady here," Shinra pointed to the blond-haired woman, a leer barely hidden on his face. "Is Scarlet. She is responsible for the Weapons Department. She is responsible for all of Shinra's weapons and robotics as well." Not to mention, in charge of the Sister Ray Cannon in Junon. Shinra wasn't going to mention it though. It wasn't very relative.

Scarlett eyed the woman before her. She was blond, her hair paler than her own, and the woman's beauty and exoticness was challenging to Scarlett, a threat. She was used to being the most… beautiful of all, as there weren't really a large number of females in Shinra. It raised her hackles, seeing the competition. Scarlett hasn't even talked to the woman yet and already she feels like an enemy, but then again when do the people in Shinra ever really get along with each other? They all had to watch out for their own backs for any backstabbing. Nonetheless, Scarlett gave the newcomer a practiced smile. "Welcome." She said in a sickly-sweet voice.

Tsunade saw the contempt in the other woman's face. It was hard not to after being able to read people's emotions for a long time now. She was a shinobi for Kami's sake. Tsunade merely gave a serene smile and regal nod in response, giving no indication to her thoughts or findings.

Beside her, Sephiroth glanced at her with approval. It wouldn't do to show emotions in front of these people, if they could even be called that. They were like a pack of rabid wolves. They smelled fear.

"Reeve here is in charge of the Department of Urban Development, which puts him in charge of administering and maintaining all cities."

Reeve seemed out of place to the Hokage. He seemed more human the majority of the Board, which was a bit puzzling. He had brown hair and a carefully managed beard. He was handsome, compared to the previously mentioned men.

In charge of administering and maintaining cities? Tsunade raised a pale blond eyebrow. What exactly did that entail? _Shinra seems more and more like a hidden village, except it's trying to manage the entire damn world and have no real interest in the greater good of the people,_ Tsunade observed.

The president continued. "And then we have the Space Exploration Program… which is a work in progress, I suppose. It is headed by Palmer here." The Shinra President's tone was slightly annoyed and was giving said person, Palmer, a thinly veiled threatening look.

Palmer was just as hideous as Heidegger, Hojo and Shinra. He was a midget it seemed and was just was portly as the others. He was balding, with tuffs of greying blond hair and a severe face that made the lines on it seem deeper and more pronounced. He cleared his throat uncomfortably, which Tsunade took note of.

 _So the Space Program isn't going well, I take it. It's not something I would have thought to do, considering Kaguya…_ Tsunade withheld a frown as her mind flashed to the battle that seemed to have just happened yesterday. _How long has it been since then? Is time different in the Elemental Countries than it is here?_ She wondered, a pang longing hitting her as she remembered all the loved ones that she had left behind. _Do they think I'm dead yet?_ She couldn't help but wonder. She willed the thoughts away. Now wasn't the time to think over such things.

"Last but not least, we have the Turks here lead by Tseng. Of course, you have also met General Sephiroth and Commander Angeal and Commander Genesis. They are the best Shinra has to offer." Shinra said and Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the slight tone of possessiveness. The look disappeared a moment later though.

All the while, Tsunade carefully observed those around her. She didn't care what for what Shinra had to say but there was a reason that they had called for a meeting and she had a feeling she knew what it was about.

"Now, I'm sure everyone is wondering why this meeting is called…" Shinra said slowly, eyes trailing over the people gathered before him. "An incident was called to my attention today. It appears that there was a disturbance in the Medical Wing and then I was informed that all of the employees of the department had been fired." His stare bore intensely to the newest addition to the table. "Care to explain yourself, Doctor Tsunade?"

Professor Hojo scowled unpleasantly, arms crossed across his chest. "Did you fail already in your duties woman?" He said snidely and no matter how much Tsunade wanted to yell at the man, she remained carefully composed. "Your incompetentness is astounding."

Tsunade gave the man a pleasant smile, but oh, the threat that came with it was clear to anyone. "First of all, Professor Hojo, my name is Tsunade Senju. I would appreciate if you'd address me properly. Doctor Senju would do just fine. As for the incident that happened today, President Shinra, I can easily explain my actions if you allow me?" She looked toward the President for permission. It galled her, having to ask for permission but she had to. She wasn't the top authority anymore. She could make trouble with the others but the President? No. That required a different tactic.

Shinra raised a blond eyebrow but he nodded nonetheless.

To the side, Sephiroth carefully eyed the proceedings carefully. Usually, he never paid much mind to the meetings. They were a waste of time to the General but he was required to attend. He never paid much attention unless his Soldiers were involved. His disinterest was clear to the others but he was never called out on it. Who would? They just let the General to himself lest they incur his wrath. A calm General was a calm Shinra.

It was interesting to see Tsunade interact. It was clear that the woman wasn't one to be fazed easily. She had faced Hojo without so much of a flinch, which was admirable really. She was certainly a strong character. She was a new player in the game that was Shinra and everyone would have to reevaluate their plans carefully. She was a wildcard, an unknown variable.

"I reacted accordingly." Tsunade said, her voice undeniably cold. Her eyes turned sharp and its intensity made some uncomfortable.

"You fired all of the personnel from the Medical Wing, personnel that were certified and perfectly able to accomplish their tasks." Hojo protested as a bony hand nudged at up at his glasses. The light glared off them almost menacingly, adding more to Hojo's unpleasant look.

"If that is what you believe, then you are sorely mistaken Professor Hojo." Tsunade spat out his name as if it was a curse. Which it may as well have been. "Their work ethic was appalling." She continued efficiently.

"And what does work ethic have to do with anything?" Scarlett interrupted, a look of disdain on her face. "What does that matter as long as they get their work done? And I believe that the Medical Wing was categorized underneath the Science Department and in the care of Professor Hojo." She was perfectly aware of how the personnel of the Medical Wing acted. They were cruel, cold and unsympathetic but then again so was she. Scarlett didn't mind a bit of violence. To her it was necessary. How else would one survive in this cruel world? Scarlett had big plans. She wasn't going to let this blond hussy get in the way.

President Shinra cleared his throat. The tension in the room was on the rise and it made him uncomfortable. There were many in the room capable of killing him after all and flying tempers wouldn't help the situation. "It was made into a new Department due to… reasons." The President didn't elaborate much. "Professor Hojo couldn't manage both departments so a job offer was put out. Ms. Senju here was the one who gained it, obviously. The reason that Professor Hojo remained in the Science Department and not in the Medical was because he was the only one who had enough knowledge of Mako, the only lead expert." Hollander wasn't mentioned.

The others nodded along with the words, carefully taking in the additional information.

It was obvious to Tsunade that Scarlett was the ambitious sort, the type that'd do anything. Morals meant nothing to her. She narrowed her eyes. _It seems like everyone is out to get me in this Kami forsaken company._ "It has to do with everything, Scarlett. The way they treated their patients was simply appalling and it completely contradicted the Doctor's Oath." Tsunade continued. "I fired them because of that reason. Not only that, but I believe that having competent medical staff would go a long way in adding to Shinra's efficiency." Tsunade wanted anything but that but she had to appeal to the President. "I have not been here long but I assume that there are many in Soldier, Turks and even Cadets, that avoid the medical wing?" Tsunade turned her gaze to the General and then to the leader of the Turks.

"That is correct, Ms. Senju." Tseng gave a small nod.

Sephiroth merely gave a nod as well, already seeing where she was going.

"I am positive that the reason is because of the appalling care they receive in the Medical Wing, President Shinra. I can assure you, having a better staff would reduce the number of injuries in your army thus leading to better results on and off the battlefield. We don't want our fighting power to avoid seeking medical assistance, President Shinra. It is detrimental, both to the patient and company." Tsunade reasoned.

President Shinra nodded after a moment, carefully considering her words. Her logic was sound. If they had healthier Soldiers, Soldiers who didn't avoid seeking medical assistance then there'd be better performance on and off the battlefield. Injured, they could make mistakes, mistakes that could possibly even costs lives and that was the last thing that Shinra wanted. It wouldn't reflect well on the company and it would cost money to replace them. "Very well, Ms. Senju. I agree with you but on another note, how will you replace the personnel lost? Or do you expect someone else to do it?" Shinra asked, taking a sip of water from his glass.

Tsunade shook her head. "Don't worry about it, President Shinra. I guarantee that you that the personnel lost will be completely replaced in as much as three days." Tsunade assured. She already had a mental list of the people she was going to contact. She was sure that most would agree to the offer but some would take some persuasion. It wouldn't be too hard to accomplish that, however.

"See that you do, Ms. Senju." The President nodded, satisfied for now. He wasn't sure how it was she was going to replace the staff that was lost but he didn't care. As long that it was done. "Now, moving along to other matters…"

The meeting went on for what seemed like an eternity. It had bored Tsunade to hell and back but she diligently paid attention. It wouldn't do to miss out on any crucial details. There were a few segments where Tsunade had perked up in interest such as where they had discussed recruitment, and new weapon development and the Mako Reactors. She also learned of growing unrest against the company. Avalanche, apparently, really wanted to do away with Shinra.

An hour or two later, the meeting was adjourned. They all made their way out of the meeting room but as Tsunade made her way out, she didn't miss the scathing looks thrown her way. She shrugged in response. It was inevitable that she would make enemies in a company like Shinra. Tsunade would be careful, as always, but she was sure she could handle anything thrown her way.

She was immune to a large number of poisons, held immense strength, and her mitosis and regeneration got stronger with each passing day. In fact, Tsunade believed that she's achieved a sort of breakthrough when it came to her cell regeneration. Her cells were being replaced at an incredible rate, so much so, that her aging has slowed immensely. It caused her body to constantly be at its peak condition, as such she looked as if she was actually in her twenties without the use of her Transformation Technique. Normally, this wouldn't have worked, but Tsunade defied the impossible.

"I have to say that was impressive Ms. Senju." Genesis said, a flirtatious smile edging on his lips.

Tsunade blinked and turned to the red head. She was tired and what she wanted was a couple hard drinks. She wanted to get drunk because she wanted to damn it and because Shinra was hell. The place stank to high water and she just _knew_ that she was going to uncover unpleasant things in Shinra. As in, Uchiha Massacre and Root level of unpleasant. It was expected but still...

Orochimaru would have thrived in this environment. Tsunade bet Shinra would have happily paid and provide resources for the damn snake.

"You handled yourself well, Ms. Senju." Angeal added, arms crossed over the expanse of his chest.

Tsunade merely nodded in response. "It was nothing. What I am worried about is everyone coming after my ass now." Tsunade muttered to herself as she narrowed her eyes at the fleeing forms that were the other Heads of Departments. _The things that I get into, I swear. It's just my dammed luck,_ she thought crossly. "And would you stop calling me that? Call me Tsunade. I hate the Ms." Tsunade barked out, not caring for Genesis burst of laughter and Angeal's raised defensive hands.

"Would you accompany us, Tsunade?" Angela amended, smiling minutely at Sephiroth who came to stand by his side. "Zack wanted to see you. I believe that he misses you," Angeal said as he glanced at his PHS, "and that he wanted you to check his friend over."

Tsunade gave a groan. "That dammed brat is already making trouble. _Medokusai._ " Tsunade hissed. She ran a tired hand down her face. "Alright," she agreed, "but someone better give me a dammed drink when we get there." She demanded.

Reno gave a laugh, having heard what she said. "Man, I don't think I've ever met a lady like you, yo."

"There aren't any ladies like me, Reno. Believe me." Tsunade smirked before her it turned into a scowl. "You should be resting and not standing on your feet."

Reno merely gave an uncaring shrug and beside him, Tseng gave a rare despairing sigh. Immedietly, Tsunade understood. She'd given the same sigh thousands of times before. Namely because of stubborn shinobi who don't know when enough was enough and tend to avoid the hospital and medics like a plague. It was sheer stupidity, pride, and stubbornness at its best.

Tsunade followed Sephiroth, muttering about stubborn redheads and idiots.

Sephiroth glanced at her minutely before turning away. The meeting had been… interesting, at least the first half had been. He felt… gratitude, towards Tsunade because his Soldiers were finally receiving competent medical assistance and in way, were also offered a sort of relief from Hojo's machinations. He felt a sort of satisfaction at the displeasure that Hojo had showed although he was weary about retaliation on behalf of the scientist. He'd have to keep an eye out for any unusual activity.

They arrived to their destination without much trouble. Tsunade had memorized the route out of interest and necessity. Surprisingly, Tsunade had been lead to the upper levels of the Shinra building. The security was stricter and it was apparent that access was limited. The Turks, Reno and Tseng, had followed along without a word and there was no complaint on behalf of the Soldiers, which made Tsunade store that detail as something interesting.

The level that they were in seemed private as there were no other souls present. The floor seemed dedicated to a different purpose altogether and Tsunade realized that it was perhaps a private quarters. She was proven right as the General slid a card into a lock and the door swung open into what looked like a spacious luxury apartment.

Tsunade stared in slight surprise before her attention was stolen by the voices of one very familiar Zack Fair and a harried Kunsel. She felt a smile slide on her face, briefly reminded of her eccentric shinobi. "Brat, leave the other brat alone. The last thing he needs is your nagging!" She reprimanded.

Zack startled slightly and he whirled around with a look that remined Tsunade of a sad puppy. Hearing Angeal's and Genesis' chuckles, it was clear that they were familiar with the look as well.

"But, Tsunade!~" Zack whined, a concerned look slipping over his face. "But I just want to be sure that he's fine. He's my _friend_." Zack said.

And boy, if Tsunade couldn't hear the heavy emotion and meaning behind that, then Tsunade didn't deserve to be Hokage. A familiar blond flashed through her mind. Bright smiles, bold declarations, and great determination. ' _Someone who can't even save one of their friends, could never become Hokage!'_

 _Oh, Naruto, I hope you and everyone else is fine. I couldn't bear to think anything happening to you._ Tsunade approached a fretful Zack and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'll look him over, Zack. Just calm down. Worrying never helped anyone." She advised before turning to Kunsel who had a scowl on his lips. _There was a shinobi that had his entire face covered in bandages. I think he worked in T & I. _Tsunade mused. "Let me look you over, brat, so this one can stop worrying." She pointed a thumb towards a hovering Zack.

"It hasn't even been a whole day yet." Kunsel grumbled.

Tsunade gave the other a gentle smile. "He's just worried about you. It's just who he is. He cares." Tsunade replied all the while tugging at Kunsel's uniform. "Take it off for a moment." She ordered and ignored the whistle that came from a certain Turk.

Kunsel, however, hesitated but he complied nonetheless. It wasn't like he had something that the others hadn't seen before. But he did have something that they hadn't seen. The scarring, that is. He didn't mind the others seeing his scars ─ well, he cared a little bit. A lot. ─ but he didn't want the others to ask questions when he couldn't provide answers.

It made Tseng's eyes widen briefly in surprise before his expression turned neutral. Reno bit back a retort, seeing that now was not the time for such things. Genesis, not knowing the stranger before him, eyed the proceedings with a critical eye, from Zack's uncharacteristic demeanor, Angeal's concerned expression, to Sephiroth's careful observance of Zack and Kunsel… which was peculiar.

 _Well,_ Genesis observed, _I certainly missed out on something._

At the sight of Kunsel's torso, Zack very nearly gave into a fit of rage. With the blood gone, the First Class Soldier could clearly see with enhanced eyes the degree of the scaring. He hadn't seen it the first time having been intently focused on his friend's bleeding wounds. _How can he have scarring this bad?!_ Zack stared intently at the extensive scars and his mind wandered and came to many conclusions, many that he prayed were wrong but he couldn't be sure. So, he worried and worried more.

"What did I say before, brat?" Tsunade snapped, gently cuffing Zack behind his head. It was obvious to everyone that had any sense, that Zack cared deeply for the Second Class. _Kami, he's as bad as Naruto is with Sasuke._ "There's no use in worrying. Besides, Kunsel can take care of himself." She assured as she carefully checked over the bandages. She hummed in contemplation as she ran a finger down the length of a scar, her mind going through numerous conclusions.

"I know that." Zack muttered to himself. He felt slightly surprised. He's never felt that degree of anger before but he couldn't help it. The thought of Kunsel getting hurt… he hated it, hated it with a fiery passion. He was aware that Kunsel was strong, he had to be to endure what he went through but that didn't mean he was going to stop trying to protect him need be. But it also wouldn't do to be completely overbearing. With that thought in mind, Zack took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. Zack didn't know what had happened to his friend ─ it was obvious that something had, judging by the scars obviously, ─ but Zack was going to find out. This would require a cool head though. He could do it. He knew that he could. Many wouldn't expect it coming from him but he could be cold and calculating when he wanted to. It was a side that he didn't particularly liked to show, but he did when necessary.

Tsunade looked at Zack with approving eyes. _Good, he's getting more level headed now._ "There's no damage. You're good, Kunsel. As long as you rest and don't do anything to strenuous." She consulted before giving a tired sigh.

"Thank you, Doctor Senju." Kunsel replied, hurriedly making himself more presentable.

"Tsunade." The Hokage corrected before turning to the others in the living room. "Now, can someone tell me where I am?"

Genesis blinked at the question. "Oh. This is where we live." He answered as he waved a casual hand towards the others. "Although, he's _new_." Genesis glanced towards the Second Class Soldier. It would certainly be interesting in the apartment now.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "You all live together?" She repeated. "All of the Soldiers?" She glanced toward the Turks. "And Turks?"

Sephiroth shook his head minutely.

Tseng gave a small fleeting smile. "We live in a different apartment on this level. Beside us, there is no one else on this floor. The access to it is extremely limited due to… reasons." Tseng supplied.

"What the boss means, is that everyone else is too fucking afraid of us to want to be near us." Reno quipped with a roll of his eyes. He had already seemed to make himself at home as he sprawled himself with unexpected grace over the couch. "Not that they deserve to, yo. They're all a bunch of ass kissing fucks." Reno muttered but it was clearly heard by the others.

"Ah." Tsunade replied, raising an elegant eyebrow. She glanced around the apartment, inwardly observing the differences between those of Konoha and Midgar. It made her long for her home again. Tsunade had been in this world for a while now and had yet to see any modes of getting back home. She hated to think that there was no way home but the possibility was quickly cementing into reality.

She wouldn't be able to see her loved ones again, wouldn't be able to see her friends, or even take care of her people. Naruto was her godson, she should have been there for him and yet now, she was separated from him once again. Another loved one was taken away from her. Jiraiya had died, died alone against his own student and was forever surrounded by cold and unforgiving waters. Tsunade would never be able to even visit Dan and Nawaki's graves, which hurt. A lot. And Shizune? Shizune died, died a cruel death by having her soul ripped out. And Orochimaru… God, the man was actually capable of redemption and he was alone now. She had nothing left of her family or friends.

Tsunade made her way to the kitchen, unwilling to think any more of her despairing situation. She rummaged and made her way through the kitchen as it were her own. She took out pots and pans and raided the fridge, uncaring of the confused look that Zack threw her way.

"Is there something wrong, Tsunade?" He asked, almost hesitantly. He was certainly close to Tsunade but he didn't know if he had the right to ask about such things but he was worried. She had been staring blankly into the air before a look of what seemed like grief passed on her face. It was gone as soon as it had appeared though.

Tsunade stopped, her back turned to the others even though she could feel their gazes on her. She placed a well deceiving smirk on her face and she turned to face Zack. "What the hell are you talking about brat? It's been a long day, I think I've earned myself some goddamn food don't you think?" She griped, a fond feeling growing at the sight of Zack's immensely relieved face. _I'm not fine,_ she admitted to herself, _but I will be._

She was Tsunade Senju, granddaughter of Hashirama Senju, one of the Legendary Sannin, the greatest medic and kunoichi that the Elemental Countries has seen, and has survived through three shinobi wars.

She'd deal.

"Do you need help, my Lady?" Genesis graciously offered with Angeal a step behind him, looking just as willing to offer assistance.

Tseng and Reno sat themselves on the free chairs near the island in the middle of the spacious kitchen. Zack, Kunsel and Sephiroth also made use of the free chairs. Surprisingly, the Second Class Soldier was remarkably at ease with the General.

Tsunade shook her head at the assistance and motioned them over to the island. "Wait, I was serious about the alcohol." She said, taking in the raised eyebrows of the two Commanders before her.

"Are you sure you want to drink, Tsunade? I mean, don't you have work in the morning?" Zack said concernedly but he made no move to stop Genesis as he retrieved the alcohol from a cabinet.

"Zack, I think she could make that decision for herself. She is an adult." Kunsel reprimanded.

Tsunade nodded along with the other's words as she washed vegetables and nodded gratefully as Angeal showed her where everything was. "Brat, if I couldn't drink I think I'd go insane." Tsunade muttered to herself.

Reno gave a laugh at that and Tseng gave a quirk of his lips.

"I'm going to have to deal with those insufferable─" Tsunade stopped for a moment, an alarm ringing in her mind. She had forgotten to set a privacy seal… She reached through the depths of her kimono top and pulled out a privacy seal. She raised an eyebrow at a coughing Reno, a red faced Zack, and an indifferent Kunsel and two staring Commanders. Sephiroth merely returned a quirk of his eyebrow and Tseng did as well. Her mind rewound the moment and then she shook her head in exasperation. "Men. _Mendokusai._ " She mumbled as she climbed atop of the kitchen counter and opened the top cabinets.

"Tsunade, what are you─" Zack began but he clicked his mouth shut as she glared at him.

She placed the seal in a dark corner inside the cabinets and gracefully jumped down before nonchalantly turning back to cooking.

"What was that, Doc?" Reno asked without any reservation.

"Hm?" Tsunade said, masterfully cutting the vegetables and meat with expert precision. "Oh that? That was a good luck charm." She didn't really care to elaborate. All she cared was that Shinra wasn't spying on them, wasn't listening in on their conversations. The odds of the seal being disabled other than by her hand alone were practically nonexistent. Her seals could only be handled by her alone and her chakra specifically. One seal was enough for the whole apartment but she'd be sure to add more later, though that would have been overkill, she wasn't taking any chances.

Nonchalantly, she returned to her previous activities as if nothing had happened.

She returned to the food and lost herself in the motions of it. It took her mind off things she'd rather not think about. There was a lot to think about, like the future, the machinations of Shinra, Konoha, Naruto, the war… It all constantly haunted her mind and she just wanted a few moments of reprieve. She'd been fighting and surviving all her life, and damn if it didn't get tiring.

At the table, Sephiroth observed her actions in faint interest. There was something unusual about Tsunade Senju and it was obvious. It interested the General because aside from his current… companions, the General has never met anyone that actually had genuine intentions. There was always a hidden agenda in the people that the General was surrounded with, from his ambitious and coldhearted coworkers to the stars truck civilians hoping to gain his attentions. She was different and the General was unsure about her intentions. Zackary trusted her but she'd still require careful observation.

Hopefully, Zackary's trust in her was well earned. The General didn't like potential threats to his companions. They were all he had and damned if he'd let anything happen to them.

Genesis eyed the General with a critical eye. The Commander was sure that the General was up to something but even though he'd known the General for a long time, he was still extremely hard to read. It was annoying and frustrating but it was just the way that the General was. He had been raised in different conditions after all. It was only occasionally that they saw the side that many others never knew existed. It was certainly a privilege but Genesis often took it for granted. It made him feel a bit bad but things had been getting hectic for the red-haired Soldier. It was hard for him to prove himself when everyone revered Sephiroth as they did. Genesis was getting tired at looking at the General's black clothed back. He wanted to be by Sephiroth's side, as _equals_. He tried and tried but nothing ever seemed to work. When Genesis hits a wall his emotions get the better of him. He gets frustrated and then that emotion spirals into something darker, such as envy and then to hate which always leads to unwanted fights and tension among his friends.

It was tearing them apart, but Genesis didn't know what to do, didn't know how to express himself without looking weak when all he's wanted was to be strong, to be the _Hero of the Dawn_. It felt like everything was falling apart, especially in the recent months where he's felt… off.

Genesis was dragged from his thoughts when he heard the banging of pots. He turned his attentions to their newest acquaintance. The good doctor was serving the food onto serving plates and was muttering to herself. He didn't know what she had made, but it certainly smelled delicious. He got up, manners compelling him to help her. "May I help you, Ms. Senju?" He asked politely, inwardly startling at the genuine smile that the doctor gave him… People didn't generally look at him like that, with genuine intentions. Usually there was an ulterior motive. Genesis didn't trust easily. It was necessary if one worked in a place like _Shinra._

The Senju nodded at the other. She pointed to a stack of plates and motioned for him to distribute them. "Call me Tsunade, or Senju-san, or even Tsunade-san if you have to. Just don't call me Ms. Tsunade… It sounds weird to me." She explained, frowning as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

Tseng made a noise of understanding. "Wutaian honorifics," he clarified. "-san is typically added for respect and can be added to a name, either first or surname or even a title. -sama is a version more respectful than -san. It is used to address a person usually of higher rank than oneself or someone one greatly admires. To add it yourself is a sign of arrogance." Tseng explained, nodding gratefully as Tsunade placed a cup of tea before him. "-chan is typically used for children or mostly when addressing young girls. It can also be used as a childish endearment. -kun is used when addressing someone young or the same age as a speaker. It's less polite than -san and usually attached more with men."

"Yes, but enough of that. Eat!" Tsunade demanded as she placed the numerous plates of food on the generous space of the kitchen island. She had made enough food to feed an army, which was needed when feeding Soldiers with the extreme metabolism that they had. "But serve yourselves." Tsunade added before taking a seat ─ with bottles of alcohol in hand ─ next to the silent General and happy Zackary. She sighed in relief as she sat down.

It had certainly been a long day. She was just… _tired_.

"Holy shit this is good." Reno muttered to himself after swallowing down a bite of delicious noodles. He'd never really seen a dish quite like it but he didn't care. It was _good_.

Tsunade gave a small smirk at that. "It better be good, brat. I slaved over the damn stove for it so you lot better eat it all." It was certainly better than the slop that they served in the cafeteria. Tsunade hasn't been there yet but she'd bet money that the food was horrible and perhaps even sentient. No matter what dimension or realm, cafeteria food was abysmal. Perhaps she should make bentos… God knows that the food from the cafeteria would make others sick.

Tsunade scowled at the thought, her mind flashing an image of unidentifiable slop on a metal plate. She shook the thought away and instead opened the bottle of alcohol, briefly clasping her hands together and muttering a sarcastic, " _Itadakimasu!_ " She poured the alcohol into a cup and swiftly drank it down without so much as a wince. She relished the burn and idly read the label. _Banora White's Finest._ "Meh." It was satisfactory enough. Not the strongest she'd had but it'd do. She took a longer drink from her cup this time.

"My, Ms. Senju, you must certainly have a high tolerance if Banora's Finest doesn't even phase you." A refined voice called out.

Tsunade turned to look towards the kitchen doorway and found the sight of one Rufus Shinra. One Shinra who looked like he was making himself at home in the supposed apartment of elite Soldiers. _Ugh, I don't know where they all live. They could all sleep in each other's pockets for all I know._ Tsunade thought as she took in the unsurprised expressions from those around her─ except Kunsel. He hadn't been around before, ─ and concluded that, yes, Rufus Shinra was a usual sight among these walls.

"Big Boss!" Reno said happily and waved him over, completely disregarding that it was, in fact, his boss's boss. "Sit down, yo. Doc makes the best food!"

"Rufus." Sephiroth greeted with a nod before returning his attention to his food.

Genesis smirked at the sight of the blond, making note of the small discrepancies in the other's appearance that hinted towards aggravation and fatigue. "Long day I take it?"

The Shinra wordlessly nodded, strolled forward and took a seat at the kitchen island with all the grace of a predator that was seeming all the more common. Blue eyes took in the assembled people and then they roved over the food curiously. "May I?" He asked.

Tsunade nodded with a careless flick of a slender hand. "Go ahead." She poured herself another drink. It was certainly curious to see the Shinra heir, especially in the place that they were but Tsunade was quickly putting the pieces together. It appears that the Soldiers and Turks were closer than one would think. The Shinra Trinity had taken in Zack, and now Kunsel it seemed, and had close ties with the Turks. It was interesting to see them all together but it made Tsunade happy that Zackary had surrounded himself with many comrades.

"You're not going to eat, Tsunade-sama?" Kunsel's soft voice broke her out of her reverie. The others were glancing at her, as if just realizing that she didn't have a plate of food before her.

Tsunade shook her head. "No, I made it for all of you," she explained. "I just needed something to occupy me and I wasn't really hungry anyway."

"Are you sure, Tsunade?" Angeal asked concernedly. "You did put in all the effort into this meal."

Once again, the Godaime shook her head. "No, I'm fine." She gave a reassuring smile, knowing that some of them were prone to needless worry, specifically Zack, Kunsel, and Angeal. She reached towards her head and took out the elegant ornament that held her hair up. Her blond hair came down in pale blond waves and she idly ran a hand through it to straighten it out. She took off her haori and draped it on the back of her chair, leaving her exotic kimono top visible.

She stared at the ornamental hair accessories in her hand. They had been a gift from Jiraiya. The pervert had gifted them to her on a birthday, which one she'd long forgotten, but she had taken great care of them and she treasured them now even more because it was all she had to remember him by. Looking at them made the long familiar pangs of regret and pain to return. She was tired and she'd been gone for a long time, away from her home and not for the first time, she wondered whether she'd been declared dead yet, wondered how long she'd been gone, if time passed differently back here than it did in the Elemental Countries.

She took another drink of from her cup, draining it of its contents.

"This is delicious." Rufus said, dragging the Hokage from her thoughts.

Tsunade gave the heir a tired smile. "Thank you, Shinra-sama." She replied. "It's called yakisoba. Just noodles with meat and vegetables. It's a fairly simple dish."

Rufus nodded at the reply, giving a hum of satisfaction at the explosion of flavors in his mouth. "May I ask what you are doing here, Tsunade-san?" He asked bluntly, not bothering to stall or make simple small talk.

Tsunade gave a smile at that. "I was invited here by the brat," she pointed towards Zack, uncaring of the pout thrown her way, "to check on the other brat." She pointed to the helmet clad Second Class who gave a small hesitant, but no less genuine, smile. "Besides that, I guess I invited myself over for dinner and a drink." She raised her cup slightly.

"I can't believe you're not falling on your ass yet, Doc." Reno said, sharp green eyes taking in her composed figure. "I mean just a drink or two of Banora is enough to get shitfaced." A wolfish grin crept on the Turk's face. "I would know."

Tseng gave a sigh. "Reno." If a work could have so much exasperation, that was it.

Tsunade gave a bark of laughter at that. She appreciated the distraction that they unknowingly supplied. "Brat, this stuff barely even _burns_." She took a glance into her cup and then at the bottle which was a little more than half full. "It tastes good and all, but I'm not even tipsy yet. Which is good… I _suppose_." She grumbled. "It'd take me a few bottles to get drunk." She admitted.

"Tsunade!" Zack said, surprise all over his face. "I didn't know you drank that much!" He gave a gasp. "Are you an alcoholic?!" He said, his tone surprised and worried at the same time.

"Zack!" Angeal reprimanded.

At that, Tsunade's eyebrow twitched in anger before her temper showed itself. "Brat!" She grabbed a spoon and threw it expertly towards Zack's face. She smirked in satisfaction at the yelp it garnered. "I can drink as much as I want to! And besides, _of course_ you wouldn't know I drank. It's not like I shared many details of my life with you when I was in Gongaga!" She said with an eyeroll.

Zack rubbed at his reddening forehead. "Oh yeah… But you can tell me more today!" He said a moment later, excitement written on his face.

Tsunade gave a small frown. "Hm." Maybe she could tell the other some things… Besides, it was clear that sooner or later that the Second Class would hound her with questions. "I suppose." She reluctantly agreed. "But you have to clear up the table." She pointed towards the now empty plates of food. She was kind of surprised that it had all been eaten but then again, they had the appetite of an Akimichi. She smiled at the eager nod that was returned to her. She took a last drink of her cup before getting up and storing the bottle of alcohol away. It wouldn't do for her to drink it all. That'd be rude.

"I'll help." Angeal got up and began stacking the plates so they could be washed. The others followed suit in helping in the clean up as they were prone to.

They had long had a system in place. The Turks and Soldiers had long spent in each other's company, more often than not staying in one apartment together. It was unusual but not for them. They all fit together surprisingly, even with the addition with their guests, and there were usually no problems among them. The apartment was one of the few places that they could lower their guard a bit.

Tsunade made her way to a couch, settling herself on near the arm of it with an exhausted sigh. She leaned her head against a hand. _It's been an eventful day. I'm not surprised though. First day on the job and already trouble is brewing and enemies were made._ She thought sarcastically, rubbing at her pounding temples. _But then again, it wouldn't be exciting if it were easy._ She gave another heavy sigh, closing her eyes as her mind flashed images of her loved ones. _Kami, I hope the others are okay._

There was the sound of footsteps and Tsunade opened her eyes to the sight of the other men settling themselves around the living room comfortably. Zack sat down next to her with a big grin, dragging an exasperated and tolerant Kunsel behind him. Sephiroth sat near her on a recliner, somehow managing to look elegant in it. Reno, Tseng, Rufus, Angeal and Genesis took the other remaining couch, not at all minding the closeness.

How they all fit, she didn't know.

Of course they'd listen in. They were curious and Tsunade couldn't blame them. Information was information and she was the newest addition to Shinra. They'd want to see the kind of person she was.

"What'd you want to know brat? Remember, though, I reserve the right to not answer some questions."

Zack nodded understandably. It seemed like he was finally getting a chance to know more about Tsunade. He'd been young when he'd met her but he still remembered meeting her in perfect detail, as if it had just been yesterday. She had come into Gongaga with a confused look on her face, one that he hadn't noticed when he'd been young and thinking back now, there had been an air of grief and resignation to her despite the smiles she had given. It had made Zack wonder for years, wonder who exactly the woman who had so much faith in him was. She was an unknown variable but regardless, Zack still trusted her. Something in him fiercely told him that she wasn't a threat to him or his close ones. Zack firmly believed that. She had secrets, yes, but everyone was entitled to those.

"Just tell us a bit about yourself, Tsunade." Genesis said, a glass of wine held elegantly in hand. "Zackary always talked about you but he never exactly told us any details."

Tsunade gave a small shrug. "I never really said much about myself when I met first Zackary." She hadn't elaborated on her reasons for joining Shinra before and she wasn't going to tell them much now, but that didn't mean she couldn't say a few pieces about herself. It'd be good to get them off her chest, that and it could be taken as a sign of faith and trust on her part.

The Hokage gave a hum of contemplation, wondering where to start. _Maybe I'll start off the way Kakashi had, with my likes, dislikes, dreams and whatnot._ "Well, I suppose I should start off with a proper introduction." Tsunade muttered to herself, tapping a thoughtful finger to her lips. "My name is Tsunade Senju. I like to cook, I like medicine and healing. I hate a lot of things, too much to mention actually, but one thing I hate above all else is the goddamn _Akatsuki,_ that piece of shit Kabuto and _Uchiha_ ," She couldn't help but mention them, eyes burning with anger. "And _Kaguya_. God, I hope they're burning in the pits of hell with the flames of _Amaterasu_." Just the thought of them made her shake in rage but she quickly tethered her anger and composed herself.

Zack stared at her wide eyed. Never has he seen her so angry. It was a type of anger that was damn near palpable and almost suffocating in its intensity. It made him wonder about the names that she'd mentioned. They sounded like people but he couldn't be sure. The names were foreign to him and already he struggled to even pronounce them in his head. "Uh, who are they?" He asked hesitantly.

Tsunade blinked and turned to Zack and took in his wide-eyed stare. She debated whether or not she should say but in the face of his stare, Tsunade couldn't find it in her to lie. At least, not give the complete truth. "The Akatsuki was a group, an organization. They had a special goal in mind and they had been after certain people." She elaborated, eyes misting over in remembrance. "Certain people like my godson." Tsunade admitted as she lifted a hand to touch the blue-green crystal around Zack's neck. "And the Uchiha? A traitor to my village." She breathed out, remembering all too well the pain and grief that the Uchiha had wrought all in the name of power and revenge. "Kaguya… She was the first." She said vaguely.

Tsunade cleared her throat. "Anyway, as for dreams… Well, I fulfilled my dreams, or I should say those of my loved ones." She couldn't help the strained smile on her face as her mind flashed back to Dan's smiling face. It had been a surprise, a pleasant surprise, to see Dan's face again but it had also been jarring. She would have preferred to have met him in the afterlife and not in a battlefield but she needed to keep her promise to Dan. Seeing Dan's face again… it had put many demons to rest, at least.

"What were your dreams, if I may ask?" Kunsel asked, not wanting to seem too invading.

Tsunade ran a hand along the ornamental pins in her hands, remembering idly the day they had been gifted to her. "My dreams… well, that's a bit personal." She replied and she smiled at the disappointed looks aimed at her. "I might tell you later though. Just give me some time, brat. Anything else you want to know, brat? I'm not that good with _this_." She vaguely pointed to everyone in a circle. "Small talk is hard for me sometimes."

Zack furrowed an eyebrow. There had been some things that he'd wondered about her. Now that he was older, some details had stood out and there were questions and curiosities that had popped up that he wouldn't have thought of when he was younger. He missed a lot when he was younger, more hyperactive and less aware. "Well…" he began, "there is one thing. Remember when you came to Gongaga?" He asked.

Tsunade nodded in reply.

"When you came out to Gongaga, it was as if you had just appeared." Zack rubbed the back of his neck in slight confusion and apprehension. He was unsure how to approach this. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable. "You looked confused and I remember that… well, did something happen before you came to Gongaga?" He asked, his voice soft and cautious.

Tsunade stared intently at the other Soldier for a moment. "Ah." She gave a smile, though it didn't reach her eyes. "Well I can answer some of that, brat. Of course, you'd catch _that. Mendokusai._ " She murmured to herself. "Before Gongaga…" She began but she stopped after a moment, trying to gather her thoughts and articulate her thoughts that she was trying to say. "My home… had been in trouble, so to speak." She cleared her throat uncomfortably even as she remembered the sheer scale of destruction that had been wrought.

 _Dead shinobi everywhere-_

 _Everything was destroyed, people were screaming, Pein-_

 _ **Shinra Tensei!-**_

 _Jiraiya was dead-_

 _Shizune was gone, Kakashi had died, Madara was too strong toostrongevenfortheKages-_

"In trouble?" Rufus eyebrows furrowed in thought as his mind tried to deduce where it was she was from. The immediate thought was that she was Wutaian but her features weren't exactly common there and they were too exotic for anywhere else such as Midgar, Junon, and such. "Is your home, ah, village in Wutai?"

"I suppose you can say that." Tsunade willed herself to continue. It was unhealthy to keep everything bottled up inside. Eventually, everything that was pushed back would surface to the light of day and she rather do it on her terms than to have it blow up spectacularly in her face. "My village had been in the process of being attacked… by enemies."

"Wait, so why are you in Shinra then?" Zack asked confusedly. "I mean if your home was attacked─"

Tsunade shook her head. "You misunderstand me. The village had other enemies. Shinra wasn't one of them." She clarified. "The village had been destroyed." She said bluntly.

"Wait, what─"

"Are you serious?"

"Tsunade, what─"

Tsunade waved at them to calm down. "What happened, happened. Anyway, as for your question brat. It wasn't unexpected, really. It was a valid concern and a very real possibility among the village leaders and elders but all we could do was prepare. Long before the village's destruction, there had been mounting attacks to not only my home but to other villages as well. You could say that we all had a common enemy." Tsunade explained.

Sephiroth listened intently. He never heard of the things that she was describing but it was strangely compelling to hear. He could tell that she wasn't lying, that much was clear, especially by the grief, pain and anger on her face. It was certainly curious to hear.

"A common enemy?" Genesis asked.

Tsunade nodded grimly. "I'm certain you've never heard of them, but that won't matter. They're long gone, or I should hope so."

"What do you mean?" Angeal tried to take in the information being given.

"Let me clarify. This kind of ties in to what Zackary had asked earlier." Tsunade said with a sigh, rubbing a hand to her temples to try to ease the throbbing pain. "The other villages had come together in response to this threat… especially after the attack on their own respective villages. If I remember, right the destruction would have been at the same level as my own village. In other words, the villages would have been absolutely destroyed."

Zack's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?" Of course he knew she was serious. Tsunade would never jest about such a thing.

"Unfortunately, brat. Lest just say that my village ended up being a goddamn crater in the ground." She smiled grimly at their astounded looks. They knew she wasn't lying. She could lie convincingly, very well in fact, but that didn't mean that they weren't trained to catch lies and so she had to be careful. That, and she needed to vent or else she'd break. Such was the life of shinobi; short, bitter and tragic more often than not. "Anyway, a long time later, after many battles, and planning, we get down to the final boss. As in _that man and beast_. Suffice to say, a lot of magic was going on along with power… it didn't end well. It created a reaction I guess. That's how I ended up outside of Gongaga, brat. A lot of volatile energies mixing and whatnot." It was overly simplified, but it wasn't like she could explain the mixing of chakra, biju energy, as well of doujutsu, and time-space techniques. Let them assume it was materia.

Zack nodded slowly. "Wait, what about the final boss or enemy?"

"As for the that… I can't be sure. I didn't exactly get to see. I was needed all over the place." Tsunade said.

There was silence for a moment before the statement sunk in.

"Are you saying you were on the battlefield?" Zack said incredulously, giving voice to what was in all their thoughts.

Tsunade gave a scoff and glared at the First Class. "Of course I was brat! Did you think I'd be on the sidelines? What kind of leader is that?"

"Wait, what? But you're a medic not a fighter!"

"That's what you think brat. But I'll tell you what I told _that man_." Tsunade's eyes turned a molten gold, a great fire stirred and glinted in their depths. "That man had hated me, hated the sight of me because I couldn't reach the standards of what he thought a Senju should be. He had insulted me, said my medical prowess was pathetic compared to that of my grandfathers, Hashirama Senju." She gave a sigh. "And it was true."

"What?" Angeal gave a frown, his mind flashing back to the memory of the Medical Ward. "You had displayed an amazing skill, Tsunade. You stood composed in the sight of pressure and not only that, you took charge of the Medical Wing and all the while gave medical assistance to all that needed it, by yourself and in a manner that was extraordinary."

Tsunade shook her head. "That didn't matter to him. Compared to my grandfather my prowess _was_ pathetic and I had admitted that to that man and add to the fact I was a woman." Her eyes flashed towards Zack who had a guilty look on his face. "Compared to my grandfather, what did I have to offer? I didn't inherit most of the traits that had made my grandfather an extraordinary man. Weakness disgusted him, and a weak Senju even more." She explained, her voice tight. Her hands curled into fists and she took a deep breath to curve her anger.

"But…" Zack's mind whirled. "You're not weak, Tsunade." He protested fiercely.

Tsunade smiled at that. "You have to understand, I was in my grandfather's shadow for a long time. In my village, he had been revered for being a very strong man, add to the fact that he had been one of the founders of my village." She pointed towards the brightly glowing crystal around the other's neck. "I was his descendent and therefore there were considerable expectations of me. As I said before, I had admitted to those weakness _that man_ had mentioned, however," Tsunade gave a ferocious smile, great determination and will shining bright in her golden-brown eyes, "Yes, my medical prowess wasn't as great as my grandfather's, and yes I was a woman… but I was not a weak woman."

Tsunade straightened and in that moment, Tsunade didn't know what a regal and powerful image she made, reminiscent of the proud Godaime Hokage that she was. She didn't know that that was the founding moment where she would influence and inspire the Soldiers and Turks of Shinra. She commanded attention and respect, and they _would_ give it to her.

"Simple strength isn't everything. It's something passed on to me and continues to flow from the _First_. That's my true power, so don't you dare underestimate me or the Will of Fire! He had protested of course, said that I was wrong and that power wasn't will, only the ability to make things happen. Listen to me, all of you." She commanded. "You may have a different philosophy than me but this is something I believe everyone should understand. The will of the dead shows its power in those that they left behind! It was from there that I had established many of my Medical Laws and developed my strength."

Zack stared admirably towards Tsunade, as did Kunsel. What she said had not only been inspiring but it had made them look at her in a new light. _She's what a hero would be…_ Zack thought awestruck.

"Power isn't everything. It's the bonds that you have that matter. You can stand by yourself or you can push through obstacles with the help of your loved ones." She explained before giving the others a bright smile. "Think about it. Now if you all don't mind, I'm going to go crash in one of the rooms here. Like hell am I going home at this hour." Tsunade gripped before disappearing into the depths of the apartment.

The others stayed seated in silence for a moment before Angeal broke the silence. "Wow." He said ever so eloquently. "That is one amazing woman."

"You got that right, yo." Reno muttered, eyes sharp with hidden intelligence. She had been genuine and passionate to the last word. The Turk was one of the best there was, no matter what his appearance or behavior suggested. Usually, people tried to stupidly lie to his face as if he couldn't tell their blatant lies. It irritated him because people had the audacity to underestimate his skills and because they always had a hidden agenda. Always.

Tseng gave a hum of contemplation. "That was certainly informative, in some ways that is. It is clear that Tsunade-san has not only seen battle but she is a leader, in what manner I am unsure." Tseng deducted. "It makes me wonder just who _that man_ was. Her hatred for that man… is extraordinary, to say the least."

The more emotional beings of the group shuddered. The blond haired woman's anger was insane. It wasn't surprising however, considering the things that she had described. Her anger wasn't misplaced.

"I think that Tsunade is going to change Shinra quite a bit." Rufus said, a calculating glint in his blue eyes. "It will be interesting to see." Rufus could clearly see the strength that the woman had and it was… refreshing, in a way. She was unlike anything in Shinra and it brought hope for change in a positive manner.

Genesis stayed silent, contemplating the words that Tsunade had shared. It was clear that the woman had been through a lot but she still stood strong and proud. It was admirable but her words had struck deeply in him _. 'Power isn't everything. It's the bonds that you have that matter. You can stand by yourself or you can push through obstacles with the help of your loved ones.'_ Were those words true? The fiery haired Commander wasn't sure but the words didn't stop from repeating themselves in his mind. _If that's true… then could my problems be solved, by what, confiding in Angeal and Sephiroth? Would that mend the rift between us?_ Genesis didn't know but it was a possibility and the thought of everything returning to what it once was, was a very appealing.

Throughout this, Sephiroth observed Genesis. There was look of contemplation and struggle on the other's face. Had Tsunade's words been the cause? He was sure they were and judging by the expression on the other's faces, the medic's words had caused an impact on them as well. It confused and frustrated the General because he didn't quite understand what the words meant. What was easy for others was sometimes hard for the General because his upbringing hadn't been exactly normal and he didn't quite understand social nuances. It would require more investigation but for the first time there was a feeling of budding hope in the General.

"We may as well rest. It's been a long day." Rufus announced before rising with a tire sigh, the Turks following not far behind. "Goodnight."

The others said they're farewells until only the Shinra Trinity remained. Zack had disappeared along with the Second Class, murmuring about getting rest.

The three Soldiers sat in silence for a moment. Genesis stayed out of contemplation and Sephiroth and Angeal stayed for their other companion. It was clear to them that the other had something to say towards them but the frustration and conflict was clear on the other Commander's face. They patiently waited.

"Give me time." Genesis said after a few moments before he stood and disappeared into his room.

Angeal's and Sephiroth's gazes followed him all the while.

"That's better than nothing." Angeal sighed tiredly, rubbing a hand along his face. "I'll see you in the morning, Sephiroth. Have a good rest."

Sephiroth nodded sharply and he stayed alone in the living room, alone and contemplating.

Review, please. This chapter was hard to write. I get writer's block quite often but what gets frustrating is the intricate details like dialogue and such. I know what I want to happen but articulating them into words is quite hard. Also, some details about Shinra is iffy because my Crisis Core knowledge is minimal.

Anyway, thank you.

Ps. Unsure If there should be pairings.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Anyway, I'm updating this story because I currently have the most inspiration for it. The next one I'll probably update will be The Wolf of Life, since I haven't in a while. IDEK.**

 **Also, thank you for the reviews. Some of you guys have similar questions so I'll try to answer them.**

 _ **Q1. Tsunade's show of strength.**_

 **This is the most common question I have. I will show her strength. Of course I am because then what was the point of having Tsunade? I'm just trying to figure out when and where. Some suggested the VR? I think that's the virtual reality thing where they spar? I can't be too sure and I am not sure how it works but I was considering it if I knew more about it. I don't really care for the mechanics of it and I was considering it to show some of like a memory, show off** _ **that man**_ **and her looking all epic as fuck. I'm sure you guys know what I'm talking about.**

 **Q2. Pairings?**

 **IDEK.**

 **Also WARNING: Rated for violence, sexual situations, and language.**

 **Anyway, onwards!**

 **PS. A one Vincent Valentine may make a debut in the future.**

* * *

Tsunade woke up early in the morning with the sun, which was just barely emerging that it was still dark out, a habit that has long been ingrained in her. The war hadn't allowed for luxuries, that, and she always wanted to make the most of her time. She silently made her way to the bathroom and began to go through her morning routine. She wanted to take a shower and changer her clothes but she didn't have any spares with her. She'd have to go back to her apartment to do so, which was troublesome but necessary. Besides, she had enough time. She didn't have to clock in until later in the morning around eight or so.

She sighed as she gripped the edge of the marble sink, tiredly eyeing her reflection in the mirror. She looked well rested enough, contrary to what she felt. The tiredness was more mental than anything, which wasn't surprising. Tsunade shook her head, trying to shake the remnants of sleep. She had slept in her clothes and they felt uncomfortable but she wanted to have a shower at least. She did just that. She undressed and took a quick shower, uncaring of who's shampoo or conditioner she was using. It was curious, it smelled like old spice.

She dried off quickly and redressed before finishing the rest of her routine of brushing her teeth, clothing herself, and styling her hair into something presentable which was this time, an elegantly messy bun, if there was ever such a thing. She'd fix it later though. It's not like she'd look bad. Tsunade wasn't vain but she was aware that she had a measure of beauty.

The Hokage tidied whatever mess she had made in the restroom and neatly made the bed that she had slept in. The room was clean and it was apparent to the Hokage that the room was unoccupied by the lack of personal items aside from the furniture, which was just as luxurious as the rest of the apartment. In all honesty, the Senju was amazed at the sheer advancement compared to the Elemental Countries but at the same time, it was unappealing. The effects of such wants and desires were clearly seen on the planet.

Tsunade took a last glance of the room to make sure that the room was just as it once was before leaving. She had things to do, people to contact and whatnot.

 _There's the matter of contacting and contracting new doctors, then I have to manage the Medical Ward of course, and I also have to go through the archives and medical records. I'll have to put them under my security. Then there's the matter of reforming medical procedure in this damn company but that certainly won't be easy. Then there's also the matter of trying to get Soldiers and Turks to come in for medical assistance and regular checkups… which, I feel will be just as hard as it was to get my shinobi to agree to._

Tsunade sighed. She had barely awoken yet already there was already a throbbing headache forming. The Godaime Hokage had a feeling that it was going to be an unfortunate habit.

She made her way to the kitchen and was briefly surprised to see the silver haired General already awake and sitting alone at the kitchen island. After all, there weren't many that waked with dawn, when the sun was just barely even rising that the sky was still dark. He gave no acknowledgement of her presence but Tsunade was sure that the General was very well aware of it. Sephiroth was decidedly concentrating on the pile of paperwork that demanded his attention and Tsunade nearly gave a sigh of the reminder of work.

Paperwork still haunted her it seemed, no matter what dimension she was in.

"Good morning General." She greeted.

Sephiroth merely gave a nod and Tsunade easily spotted why the General wasn't talkative, along with his work, not that he was much in the first place. She could see the darkness underneath his bright green eyes and his form taut with tension. Either he wasn't a morning person or he didn't get much rest at all.

She didn't mind his dismissal. It was apparent that the General wasn't well. It made her frown of course, but she sought to at least bring him a measure of relief. She glanced around the kitchen, mentally taking note of what she had seen in concern of produce and such. She quietly made her way about the kitchen ─ as she had easily memorized the layout ─ preparing coffee and tea and taking out ingredients for a simple yet hardy breakfast. It would be considered rude that Tsunade was taking advantage of the kitchen and their hospitality but she easily repaid in kind with her preparing their meals. She didn't mind either way. Cooking was an enjoyable pastime to the Hokage, along with medicine and training of course.

In a matter of minutes, the coffee along with the tea was prepared. Tsunade had a feeling that the General was more of a coffee type of person so she served him a mug. Tsunade would have prepared to serve tea as it could serve the same purpose of coffee but they didn't really have the type for it. It was why Tsunade was preparing a more 'Midgardian' breakfast instead of something more familiar to her.

The General had spared a glance towards her and had nodded his thanks before drinking it straight black. It made Tsunade raise an eyebrow but she returned her focus to the food. Idly, she resolved to find the General something healthier to wake him in the morning. She could only imagine the sheer quantity of caffeine that was consumed by the General alone.

It wasn't long before the other occupants of the apartment were roused by the smell of breakfast. They came walking in a slow gait that made Tsunade stare in amusement. They were largely dressed in their sleepwear with the exception of Tseng and Rufus, whom refused to be caught as anything but immaculate.

"Oh my god," Zack moaned, head resting on the cold counter of the kitchen island, "why in the name of Gaia are we even awake?"

Beside him, Genesis gave a feeble nod of agreement as he leaned somewhat against Angeal, who had a fond but resigned look on his face.

Rufus gave a chuckle, thanking Tsunade as he served himself a cup of coffee. Tseng took advantage of the tea but he gave his thanks as well to the blond medic.

Tsunade rolled her eyes as she readied another batch of pancakes. With how much they had eaten yesterday, Tsunade had a clear idea of their ridiculous metabolism. It was well above a shinobi's but they also ate well above a civilian. They did need the energy for chakra and training. Most didn't worry about fat, unless they had idiotic ideas in mind such as diets. Unfortunately, a large number of kunoichi were. It didn't take long to rid them of it either, though.

"You went to sleep at the same time as the rest of us, Zack." Kunsel replied. He was dressed in the same uniform that he had yesterday. It was slightly rumpled but it wasn't very noticeable unless one took a closer look. "You shouldn't be _that_ tired."

Zack slowly turned his head to face Kunsel, blearily glaring at the other. Suffice to say, it didn't work all that well. "Kunsel, I usually get up at _eight_. It's not even," Zack squinted at a ticking clock on the wall, "Not even _six_!" He gave a long, tortured groan. "Oh. My. God! Why do you do this to me!?~" Zack whined.

Kunsel hid a grin. It made him amused to see Zack like this. It was just like old times when the two had bunked together when they had just started training and stayed in the Soldier barracks. It brought forth old memories.

"Brat," Tsunade smacked the back of his head as she made her way past him. She shook her head at the yelp that it had garnered. "Stop your whining. I made breakfast you ungrateful brat!"

At the mention of food, Zack perked up like a starved flower finally getting water. "You did?"

Tsunade withheld the urge to roll her eyes once again. She served Sephiroth what seemed like his fifth cup of coffee. She didn't like the amount of coffee he was drinking but then again, he was an enhanced Soldier with a different physiology than regular civilians and different from shinobi as well. She still resolved to find him better substitutes, however.

She placed the pot of coffee on the table as well as the kettle of tea so as to allow them to choose their own beverage. She had only served the General because he had been there first and out of everyone, seemed the most harried, regardless if the others saw it. She'd long had practice spotting such things after all.

It was admittedly interesting to see the Soldiers and Turks interact with each other. It reminded the Hokage of her eccentric shinobi. They were a… special lot, all of them.

Tsunade finished preparing the last remnants of food before she placed them on serving platters and moved them to the island counter. "Enjoy, you troublesome brats." She said, her inner sarcasm coming to light.

"If I had known you were going to prepare breakfast, I would have helped you Tsunade." Angeal said, a small frown on his face.

Tsunade waved him off with a nonchalant hand. She took a seat next to Sephiroth who was still engrossed in his work. "Bah. Don't worry about it, Angeal. I don't mind and besides, I'm very capable of handling it and I enjoy cooking. But if it bothers you so much then maybe next time you could work together to make something." She reassured the man with a small smile on her face.

Angeal gave a smile. "I would enjoy that, thank you."

Tsunade helped herself to a plate of breakfast with a mutter of _Itadakimasu!_ She mentally went over her tasks again. There were a lot of things that needed doing it seemed and already she could see that her job would be a hassle. Then again, she was used to such a workload. She had been the Hokage and had managed the Konoha Hospitals as well, after all. This time though, she had to be careful. She wasn't surrounded by her allies and comrades after all.

She took a sip of coffee, feeling content despite the vigorous day in front of her. It was amusing to hear the others and relaxing to just observe them. That, and it provided a great deal of information for her on their attitudes, mannerisms and such.

Sephiroth wasn't a man of much interaction. In fact, Tsunade was sure that the man was socially… challenged? That would make it sound like an insult but it was true. One thing that the General was however, was a warrior with great intellect and skill. He wouldn't have become so feared and known otherwise.

Angeal was sort of like a gentle giant that valued honor and encouraged others to follow their dreams. He reminded her a bit of the Samurai from the Land of Iron ( _Tetsu no Kuni)_. An honorable man, that one. Though, how he could believe that and work for Shinra was beyond Tsunade. Perhaps it was because of his obligations. Zackary and the rest of their group could be it.

Genesis? The Hokage hasn't seen enough of him yet. All she knows is that man has a flair for dramatics, eccentric and was more prone to emotions than the other two of the Shinra Trinity. There were also various rumors of the great competitiveness he had but Tsunade would keep a careful eye on him. But above all, the man loved a poem called Loveless and had a habit of reading and quoting it at whatever opportunity offered.

Tsunade wasn't sure about Tseng. She could see that the man was serious and dedicated to his work but he was as much as a mystery as Kunsel and Rufus.

Reno reminded her a bit of Anko. He had a great deal of energy and he put up a great front of being laid back, cocky and even perhaps arrogant. Tsunade could easily spot the sharp intelligence that the other had. She was sure there was another side to him, just like Anko.

And Zack? Zackary was just a bundle of joy, that one. His great heart was apparent in his caring attitude, his strength was almost infallible in its defense of those he cared about, and his dreams of being a hero were admirable.

 _This bunch, I swear they're going to be so much trouble._ She thought but despite that, a smile tugged at her lips. _But they have so much potential to change this world for the better. They're going to need to, especially with the oncoming storm. But I'll be here to guide them every step of the way. I'll fix this goddamn mess of Shinra. I can't walk away from this, not now and not like this._

" _Mendokusai_." Tsunade muttered to herself with a sigh. "I'm turning into a damn Nara." She drank the last of her tea and turned her attention to the conversation around her.

It seemed like once again Zack was pestering Kunsel. Tseng and Rufus were quietly discussing missions and tasks that the Vice President needed guarding with. Reno sat quietly beside them, rapidly confirming her theory on the red head's front. Angeal was discussing training that the Soldiers needed to go through with Sephiroth adding in his own input every once in a while. Genesis was reading Loveless with avid interest, as if he had not read it hundreds of times over and memorized it.

 _This almost reminds me of the Shinobi part of the Council._ Tsunade thought. She took one last moment to savor her breakfast before taking a glance at the clock and giving a sigh of resignation. She stood, catching the attention of the others. "I will be taking my leave now. I need to go to my home to change." She announced, seeing the inquiring looks thrown her way. Zack gave her a sad look, one that merely made her huff in amusement. "Don't worry brat. I have a feeling that there won't be a day that you won't see me."

"He'll probably go hound you at least once a day." Kunsel muttered.

Disregarding Kunsel's comment, "Be careful Tsunade! If you need anything just call me or find me. I mean you're still new to Shinra and all that."

"That reminds me," Rufus murmured to himself before he disappeared from the kitchen but he came back just as quickly, "these are for you Tsunade-san." He gave a bag to the blond.

Tsunade peered into its contents and found a bundle of official looking papers and her ID and what looked like a key card.

"Inside is your ID and your key card. It'll allow you access to certain levels of Shinra necessary for your work. I apologize," Rufus gave a small smile, "I was supposed to give them to you yesterday but it slipped my mind. I believe you were also going to be assigned a Turk to show you around Shinra." He shrugged at the questioning look thrown her way. "A necessary precaution."

Tsunade's mind flashed back to all the displeased people of the Shinra Board of Directors. No wonder they had assigned her a bodyguard. Tsunade shook her head. "Thank you for the kind gesture, but it won't be necessary. I can take care of myself." She said.

"Are people bothering you Tsunade?" Zack said worriedly.

Tsunade gave a laugh. "Please brat," She placed a hand on her hip. "The Board of Directors were displeased because I was changing things around here."

"Hojo nearly had a fit." Genesis smirked.

Zack gave a gasp of worry. "You got Hojo on your bad side?!"

Tsunade gave a scow before it morphed into a reassuring smile. She went over to Zack's side and gave the First Class Soldier a much needed hug. "Zack, if I couldn't take care of myself I'd be dead a hundred times over by now." She pulled away, "I'll see you all later. And thank you for your hospitality." She gave a small bow of thanks and she left the apartment, just like that.

Zack gave a strangled sound. "Was that supposed to be reassuring?!" He groaned.

Kunsel gave a small laugh. "You worry too much Zack."

"Of course I worry! How can I not? She's my friend Kunsel!"

"I know that. It's just who you are to worry about your friends," Kunsel soothed, "but I think you should have some faith in her if she says she can take care of herself, don't you think?"

Zack stayed silent for a moment before giving a sigh. "I guess."

The Second Class Soldier gave a smile and placed a comforting hand on Zack's shoulder. "You have the day off today don't you? How about we hang out today and make up for lost time?"

"Oh yeah, you have the day off too!" Zack perked up before he began to hurriedly make his way out, dragging Kunsel behind him with a firm but gentle hand. "Let's go!" He said enthusiastically.

"Slow down Zack! I'm not going anywhere, you know…" Kunsel chided gently. He turned to his superiors who were watching with avid interest, especially Angeal and Sephiroth who had a peculiar look in his eyes. The Second Class could only hope it wasn't anything bad but he couldn't be too sure. The General was a hard man to read, even for himself. "Thank you for everything."

"Oh, uh, yeah. My bad." Zack replied and the apology was clear in his voice.

There was the sound of a small laugh before Kunsel said, "Let's go."

There was a moment of silence before it was broken by Reno's shockingly fond laugh. "Man, Zack is so whipped, yo."

"You think?" Rufus replied, amused.

"I've never seen Zack like that…" Angeal commented, eyebrows furrowed in thought. "But did you hear what Tsunade said?"

"You mean that if she couldn't take care of herself she'd be dead a hundred times over? Yeah, I think we all got that, yo." Reno leaned back in his chair, balancing himself on two legs of the chair.

"She's certainly different…" Rufus mused aloud, well aware of the other eyes on him. "But I have a feeling that she has our best interest at heart. I believe that Tsunade Senju is going to change a few things in Shinra, how and why, I don't know. But things are bound to certainly get interesting…"

"She treats us differently." Genesis said. "I mean, compared to others. She doesn't seem to want anything from us."

"That's true… But I wonder why. I mean, she could have our best interests at heart but why? So that we can be on her good side? Or out of sheer genuine feelings?" Angeal spoke. "I keep feeling it's the latter and I have think the rest of you agree, unless I'm imagining things now?" Angeal said seriously, sharp eyes taking in their reactions.

There was a moment of silence but there was a consensus of nods, aside from Sephiroth who only observed with a critical eye and was thinking back on the previous events.

Could he have found the answer he was looking for?

* * *

Tsunade had easily made her way through the Shinra buildings. She had gotten ahold of a map and memorized it like it had been a mission, which was easy enough. She was currently on her way home. She was happy at the lack of personnel which wasn't surprising seeing the early hour. It would have been a hassle for others to see her the way that she was.

Her home wasn't in the place where most would think, considering that she now worked for Shinra and earned a hefty salary. It was actually located under the plate, deep in the slums of where most of the Wutaian refugees and immigrants had congregated. Tsunade didn't feel comfortable living in luxury while other languished in stagnant poverty.

It repeatedly appalled her, the conditions that many of the Midgardians were in but at the moment she could nothing to help but offer her medical services and help what she could with her salary. It wasn't enough, it never was but it was all she could do at the moment.

Perhaps it would have been easier if Tsunade had stormed the company and forcibly take control of it. She could certainly do it. She had the power to do so and though she was one person against many, she had years of experience. She'd probably be slowed by the Shinra Trinity, and maybe the First Class Soldiers and Turks but they couldn't defeat her. She'd go through them, slowly and methodically. It was a thought that plagued her mind but that wasn't the way. No, she had to change this world for the better from the shadows, at least for now.

She wouldn't want to be feared by the populace for her differences, for her strength. She needed allies and she couldn't gain them if she strong armed them. No, it was better to act carefully. That didn't mean that Tsunade was going to be a pushover… No, on the contrary. Tsunade would draw in allies and friends of their own accord with promises of change that she could keep. It'd be like trying to become Hokage again, except this time, she'd be a leader for a different people and to try to save them from the cruelty of Shinra and the ticking time bomb that was Gaia.

How the company could remain ignorant of the suffering of the planet was beyond Tsunade but she couldn't let it go on. The signs of an impending catastrophe were clear to the Senju and everyone would be threatened, Wutaian or Midgardian, civilian or Soldier or Turk alike. Everyone that resided on the goddamn planet was threatened. She knew it and the inhabitants of Cosmo Canyon knew it. Others knew it but she was currently the only one that could do something about it.

Tsunade shook the dreadful thoughts from her mind. Now was not the time to think about such things.

Getting below the plate was easy enough. There were various glances and looks thrown her way, most of them weary but Tsunade kept to herself as she made her way to her humble home. People scurried about, going back and forth doing their business. The destitute was clear in her surroundings and not for the first time, Tsunade took it in with a critical eye.

She had a few ideas in mind for changes.

For all the destitute in the slums, however, the people carried on their lives with a stubborn cheerfulness and hope for a better future. There were an abundant number of Wutaian people and the difference in culture was clear in the language, dress, and homes. The language changed into something more familiar to Tsunade and it gave her a measure of comfort to be among them because it reminded her of home.

She gave a few nods to the people who gave her greetings, stopping every once in a while to talk. The people of Wutai reminded her greatly of her own and it always eased some of the pain in her heart when she interacted with them.

"How are you doing, Kazuo-san?" Tsunade greeted a humble shopkeeper that owned one of the few markets that sold genuine Wutain products such as herbal tea blends and even special coffee beans.

"Ah, Tsuna-chan! I'm doing fine, thank you for asking. Are you well?" The older man replied. Kazuo was later in his years than Tsunade and it didn't show as one would expect. He reminded her of a more cheerful and open General Mifune but he could be just as serious. Just like many of the Wutaians that inhabited this section of the slums, Kazuo had fled Wutai along with his family and whatever remnants of belongings he could take with him. Kazuo had wanted to stay behind and fight the war against the encroaching company that was Shinra but he held a greater obligation to his family. It was difficult decision but Kazuo stayed by his choice.

Kazuo was one of the many acquaintances that Tsunade had made below the plate. He kept her informed of many things, from the newest wave of immigrants to the latest information from Wutai. It had taken a long time for Tsunade to convince him that she had no ill intentions as Kazuo may have been old but he was still sharp. It hadn't bothered Tsunade that she had been treated with hostility. It was something she had expected.

"I'm as fine as one can be, Kazuo-san." Tsunade gave a smile.

"Oh, you work too hard Tsuna-chan. You should slow down everyone in a while." Kazuo eyed her with a sharp look. "You come back from that job of yours only to come down here and work until dawn taking care of the sick. You don't even charge for your services, which is a charitable thing to do, but if you're going to work yourself to death…"

Tsunade gave a shake of her head, smiling at the concern that the man displayed. "Don't worry about it, Kazuo-san. It's not something I can't handle. And besides you know that I don't need payment. I earn a well enough salary. And besides, the people repay me in other ways."

Kazuo raised a greying eyebrow. "Ah, yes. They give you a few odds and ends."

That they did. The people of the slums didn't have much to their name but they did what they could. Tsunade never required payment but there were a few that were uncomfortable at the display of such generosity. It was because of that that Tsunade left the option of her talking whatever they were willing to give her. Not everyone repaid her but the few that did, did so in the forms of various products to even favors. It wasn't a bad deal, really. Her actions also had the benefit of earning herself a few allies beneath the plate.

Tsunade has a small but growing spy network. It would have made Jiraiya proud.

"That reminds me Tsuna-chan. That new blend of teas and coffee arrived. I have your packages already ready." Kazuo disappeared behind into a humble and well-hidden shop. It was necessary. Shinra didn't take too kindly to the people of Wutai thanks to the war. Not many others in Midgard did either what with the propaganda that Shinra spewed out like a miasma.

 _There is no glory in war,_ Tsunade thought sagely. She hated that people would think that war was for glory but where could such a thing be found when your comrades were being killed around you, when you were seeing the light die out of the eyes of your enemy, when the blood of enemies of comrades and enemies alike stained skin dark, forever engraved in one's mind?

"Here you are Tsuna-chan." Kazuo returned with a black package and already Tsunade could smell the strong scent of herbal tea and coffee beans. "Just make sure to drink these in moderation. Too much can have detrimental effects!" Kazuo jested but the seriousness in his steel gray eyes was unmistakable.

"You don't have to tell me, Kazuo-san." Tsunade scoffed.

Kazuo gave a small laugh. "It was nice to see you again, Tsuna-chan."

"You as well. I must be on my way now, however. Thank you again, Kazuo-san." Tsunade gave a small bow.

Kazuo waved her off, a fond look in his aged eyes. "I'll see you later, Tsuna-chan. Just be careful."

Tsunade nodded and said her goodbyes before she was once again on her way to her humble home. On her way home, many had glanced at her and greeted her but many left her to her own devices. Many respected her for her generosity beneath the plate but the plate was still a place where hatred and crime festered due to the unforgiveable conditions beneath it. One couldn't be too careful beneath the plate.

That was why when a group of men with makeshift weapons blocked the way home, Tsunade became annoyed. Really annoyed.

The men reeked of alcohol and other things that Tsunade rather not think about. They had a crazed and angry look to their eyes, something that Tsunade was unfortunately too familiar with. Their form was tense and agitated, many of them shifting in place.

One of them came towards Tsunade and people stopped in their steps, watching with a critical eye but no one made a move to interfere. It made sense. They didn't want to turn their anger onto themselves.

Tsunade clenched her jaw in anger, resisting the urge to just utterly destroy the men before her. Not for the first time, Tsunade had to remind herself that the people of Gaia weren't all enhanced nor were they shinobi. She had to be careful in choosing her fights and in the she fought them as well. She really had no choice. She stood still, hands gripping the packages that Kazuo had given her.

One of the men ambled towards her, walking in an uneasy gait that made Tsunade stare disapprovingly. Tsunade may have drunk enough quantities of sake that would have made a lesser being drop dead but at least she still had enough dignity that she wouldn't want to be seen as _nothing but_ a drunk. She knew when to stop and the only times she allowed herself to drink enough to get as drunk as the man before her were during times that she wished to forget something, something like Jiraiya's death.

"Hey y-you, woman!" The man slurred, a broken iron pipe held in one hand and a bottle of alcohol in another. "I've seen you aroun' these parts." The man hiccupped and leered at Tsunade, his eyes roving up and down her form as if trying to undress her with his eyes alone.

Tsunade didn't bother to respond, choosing instead to stare at the drunken man with hard eyes.

"Y-Yeah, you're that new Wutaian whore who thinks is top shit right?" The man smirked at the laughs that this garnered from his friends before lifting and pointing the iron bar her way. The others took this as their cue, readying their weapons. "Now, why don't you be a good little bitch and let me fuck that pretty face of yours? Is' all you ever gonna be good for." He slurred, a dangerous look glinting in his eyes.

There was a silence that reigned over the area. It was an oppressive and tense silence that weighed heavily over everyone like a heavy pressure. It was unsettling and it made more than one swallow in nervousness. The drunken men before Tsunade shifted uneasily, warily staring at Tsunade who made no movement except to close her eyes for a moment.

" _Sodesu ka?…_ " Tsunade said softly.

A wind blew heavily towards them and it almost seemed like the sky darkened at that moment, just for them.

Tsunade snapped her eyes open, amber eyes almost seeming to glow with a soul shaking rage. Her eyebrows furled in anger and a snarl twisted her lips with her anger. Tsunade made her way forward not caring of the whimpers that sounded out. The drunken leader of the ragtag group of men looked at her nervously, taking in the ferocious visage that Tsunade made. He looked to the side and saw most of his friends glancing at each other uncertainly.

It angered him, angered him like nothing else. A woman shouldn't make a man feel like this. A woman's place was beneath him, shivering in fear and doing everything to please him! Just the thought of a woman, a foreign rat no less, made him see red. With courage gathered in the form of anger, he surged forward with a yell and bar lifted to beat away the look on that woman's face.

He swung down with all his strength, uncaring of whether he killed the woman before him. He stared confusedly as he felt resistance and his eyes followed the path of his arm and down to his hand, seeming to not comprehend that Tsunade caught the iron bar without so much as a flinch. He however, did, when his eyes met amber eyes that shone like gold and glinted with the wrath of an angered woman.

Tsunade's hand curled into a fist and with the smallest fraction of her strength, punched her fist into the man's face, a sense of satisfaction curling through her at the sound and feeling of cartilage and bone breaking. The force of the blow knocked the man unconscious and it threw him back a few feet before falling in ungraceful heap.

The other men charged at her, bellowing cries of rage and promises of pain.

"Fucking bitch!"

"You're going to pay for that, you piece of─"

"Piece of shit, you think you can j-jus─"

"Get over here! I'll knock your fuckin' face in!"

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, calm despite the men charging at her. It was a foolish endeavor, underestimating her because she was a woman ─ something that she really hated with a passion ─ and to think that they thought that such childish threats would make _her_ cower?! It angered her, it really did. Before, her enemies would run at the sight of her or at her name, Tsunade Senju, one of the _Densetsu no Sannin._ Now, she was reduced to this? No. She would not let this stand. She wasn't a meek woman before and she certainly wasn't one now. She'd be respected, even if she had to beat it into the heads of people.

The former Hokage gracefully ducked under a sloppy punch. There were cries of horror from the sidelines but Tsunade was already moving before a warning could be shouted. Tsunade made no move to hit the men before her. Now that she thought about it, she'd humiliate them. They weren't worth the effort after all.

So that's what Tsunade did. She humiliated them by evading every attack thrown her way strategically and she got them to knock each other unconscious. They went down humiliatingly easily which made Tsunade wonder why she had even bothered with these pigs. Regardless, what was done was done. Tsunade gave a huff before patting away the imaginary dust on her clothing. She glanced at her watch and cursed.

She needed to hurry.

Tsunade picked up her packages before she was speedily making her way to her humble home.

She didn't miss the looks thrown her way but she didn't get enough time to really analyze them. If she didn't hurry, she'd be late to work and that was the last thing she wanted. She had a lot of work to get through and it would be a long time, it seemed, before she started to make any headway in Shinra. But the sooner she could the better, after all, there was no time to waste.

Her home was pretty secluded in one of the worse parts of the slums where a lot of the most criminally inclined tended to gather. Attacks never worried her. She could handle anything thrown her way.

She was never sure of what sector she was in but she never really cared. There were abandoned stores and homes all around her, broken and damaged from disuse and lack of care and only worsened with age. Her home was a small two-story house. It was surprising to find one under the plate that wasn't so destroyed but in the beginning Tsunade's home had been an utter disaster. Her home had had holes torn into the roof, the wood had almost rotted away in most sections of the house, the yards had been in great disarray ─ not that there was any plant life ─ and that was just a few of the thousands of problems.

Luckily, Tsunade wasn't an ordinary person.

The Hokage fixed the home with liberal use of shadow clones and seals. She placed an impressive array of seals all over the property to prevent others from entering without permission and to double as traps. Of course, she didn't stop there with the traps. She placed them all over her house and she had greatly fortified it with the use of signature chakra, meaning that without her specific chakra, intruders would be in for a nasty surprise. She could also key in people but she doubted that there would be any visitors to her home. She operated her medical practices in an empty store that she's claimed.

Normally this wouldn't be feasible but the law underneath the plate wasn't reliable and there was hardly any in the first place. The people of the slums went by their own rules, heedless of the Shinra Soldiers or Turks. If you claim it and protect it, it was yours. Gangs were also rampant as well, always trying to gather more followers and territory.

Maybe Tsunade should start one as well, if only to unify the people underneath the plate. It was certainly a thought…

Now, even though Tsunade had a 'home', Tsunade never dared to leave her most precious belongings in it. What she valued the most, like photographs of her loved ones, were stored in the multiple seals tattooed to her body.

Tsunade made quick work of getting ready. She took a quick wash once again, feeling the need to after the scuffle with the men. She dressed herself, eyeing herself critically. She wasn't vain but an image was important to maintain like when she was in a mission, which technically was true. Her mission was to reform Shinra and Gaia as a whole. It wasn't an easy feat, but she'd try regardless because how could she not?

She dressed herself in another signature kimono top. This time, it was a deep green with a dark-brown obi. Her pants were black, as always, it seemed. Her sandals were a little more high heeled than normal but it was nothing that impeded her movement. Her hair was swiftly pinned up into a simple but elegant bun and the only jewelry she wore were simple jade earrings. Her haori was red, her mind flashing to a grinning Jiraiya for a moment.

A pang of sadness hit her but she tried to smile anyway.

"I hope you're in a better place Jiraiya…"

* * *

 **-XXX—**

* * *

Shinra was running more efficiently when Tsunade made her way back. Tsunade didn't take any detours or stops. She went straight to the Medical Ward that was absent one assistant, which made the Hokage's hand itch for something to punch through. A few mountains, preferably.

"I'm going to fire that woman." Tsunade said through gritted teeth. She took a deep breath, remembering that she had a long list of tasks to do. "First things first…" She muttered to herself. She grabbed her notebook she had taken with her from home and she settled herself at her desk which was in an office that offered a clear view of the ward through a big window that took up a wall. Tsunade had already long since placed her privacy seals along with security.

No place was sacred to Shinra after all.

The first thing she needed to do was employ new doctors and nurses, along with a few specialists along the way. In her notebook, there was a long list of doctors of numerous fields that she had met in her journey. Each had been unique and different but Tsunade had respected all of them.

Tsunade knew that she needed to employ many doctors and nurses considering the numbers of Shinra Soldiers and Turks, but such a thing wouldn't be possible on her own, which was why Tsunade was instead hiring the main chief members of the medicinal fields, such as Neurology and so on. Afterwards, she'd leave the rest to them. They would all be screened of course and be asked questions and if they did well enough, they'd get hired.

It wasn't a hard task for Tsunade to accomplish. It had taken hours, of course, to finalize and negotiate deals but she now had four other Heads of Staff, so to speak. They in turn would run sub-departments and would need to hire staff that they themselves would run. In the end, however, they all answered to Tsunade. She was the Head of the Medical Department after all.

The newly employed employees of Shinra were two males and females.

First there was one Sebastian La Fey. He was in his mid-twenties and was very accomplished, considering his age. He was a serious man but after getting to know him, one would see that the man was capable of great care for his loved ones and tended to be very overprotective. He had reminded Tsunade very much of the Hyuga clansmen although his hair was a deep black and eyes a startling green.

Second, Micah Baratheon. He was also in his mid-twenties, in fact all of the doctors were younger than thirty. He was a gentle and mild-mannered man, that is until he was set off for one reason or another. He was short, a meager 5' 5'' for a man but his temper more than made up for it along with his prowess in surgery. He had very distinguishing features since he looked more like a teenager with blond hair that fell in waves to his chin and curled around his ears and deep blue eyes.

Then, there was Hilda Pendragon. She was an elegant lady with refined manners and spoke in a way that made many listen to her raptly. One would think that she had come from an aristocratic family and not from a remote village. As said before, she was a lady through and through but she was as sharp as they came, what with her living in the village slums and from necessity. Her deep red hair had many glancing back at her, along with her hourglass figure and the beauty mark below captivating hazel-green eyes.

Finally, there was Rosia Black. She was a woman of great charisma but she, like Hilda, was just as sharp. She was a no-nonsense woman, especially when it came to the health of her patients. She was very smart and capable in the medicinal world, just like her comrades, and had an admirable penchant of never giving up on a patient until all possible solutions were used. She had a shapely figure. She wasn't fat of course, just a bit thicker instead so to speak. Rosia Black had a wicked smile with long black hair that fell to her back in waves and calculating wine colored eyes, a unique color to the say the least.

All in all, they had all met Tsunade at one point or another during her journey across Gaia. Each of them held firmly in belief that the planet was sentient and that the lifeblood of the planet ran in thick veins through the earth in the form of raw mako. It hadn't been easy to convince them to employ themselves to Shinra but after explaining the situation, they had been more accommodating. They didn't mind working under her either, having seen with their own eyes Tsunade's great capability in the field of medicine.

Tsunade gave a tired sigh after putting down the phone. It was a relief to her to finish one of her many tasks but it was short lived as she noticed that her assistant had yet to arrive.

"If that brat doesn't get here in the next hour, so help me god…" Tsunade hissed. The headache was only compounded when she saw several Soldiers walk into the Medical Ward with several aged boxes. One of them came forward, hesitantly, well aware of her foul mood but Tsunade calmed herself. There was no use taking out her anger on those who didn't deserve it.

"Can I help you?" Tsunade greeted.

"Uh, we have a few records and reports that Professor Hojo ordered be sent here. He said they were your problem," the Soldier swallowed nervously, "uh, ma'am."

A vein throbbed in Tsunade's temple. _So that rat's just going to send his useless shit here, huh?_ She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Right, thank you. Just put them in my office, please." She pointed them where to place them and they hurried to obey. "Thank you."

There were at least a dozen boxes, filled to the brim with paper, books and binders, all disorganized. That wasn't even including the records that Tsunade had in the Medical Ward's archive room. Shinra had long switched to computers and the like and the records were likely of old cases that dated back years, but regardless, Tsunade felt obligated to go through them. Anything new and recent would be stored electronically.

Nonetheless, it was all in Tsunade's care and she would be sure to seal away the records securely and restrict their access to her only. It was in her domain after all and the only one that could demand access to them would be the President but Tsunade was sure that he couldn't give less than a damn about the Medical Ward and wouldn't even deign them a glance.

It was just as the Soldiers were leaving that Tsunade's assistant finally arrived. Tsunade could feel her eyes widen and she couldn't help it as she took in the sight before her. Kathrine Heathers had the audacity to walk into her Medical Ward reeking of alcohol, sweat and sex. She looked exactly as she smelled with her clothes askew and hair in disarray. She stumbled as she walked and she looked around the Ward with a bleary look in her eyes but she was coherent enough to recognize Tsunade as she had the nerve to smirk at her.

"Well look at what we have 'ere." She gave a hiccup as she stood in front of Tsunade. "It's the newest bitch of Shinra! What'd you do to get your job, huh, blondie?" Her eyes lidded lazily as she stared straight into Tsunade's eyes. She gave a loud laugh full of mockery and derision.

A few ways from them, the Soldiers stood staring in disbelief. It was the sort of thing one couldn't look away from, so enthralled were they.

"Tell me," Kathrine said ever so softly, "did you fuck your way through the company?" She laughed and a few of other employees who came to see what the commotion was laughed with her, most of them looking like other secretaries.

There was a vague ringing in Tsunade's ears and for a moment she struggled to comprehend what was being said to her. Maybe it was because her stress was finally catching up with her what with her being away from her home and friends, maybe it was because she never really dealt the fact that she wasn't in a war anymore, or it could have been from the ordeal this morning, or maybe it was because of grief for Jiraiya's death. It could have been that Gaia was so damn different from her home. The people looked down on her as if she was less than she was because she looked different, mocked her even though they knew nothing of her and thought her useless despite her bone breaking work. It could have been several things.

The Soldiers looked uncomfortable and more than one recognized the good doctor before them. Many of them had been in the good doctor's care not so long ago themselves and many had heard of stories first hand from others of the care that their fellow comrades had received. Rumors and stories flew fast in Shinra, after all.

This event was certain to be circulating through Shinra by the end of the day.

One of them stepped forward, one Second Class Damien Lorence. "Hey, why don't you lay off will you? You're drunk." He snapped. He owed it to the good doctor after treating his wounds and not making him feel like wishing for a swift death, unlike the other doctors.

Another secretary scoffed at his remark, feeling hyped by the display of her friend. Kathrine had told all of the secretaries what had happened. She had told them of the new broad who thought she was hot shit because she had big tits and it had made many a secretary seethe because they had worked hard to get to where they were at! And this _whore_ of a woman just stormed in and demanded they all bow down to her?! Not fucking likely!

"Please, don't even start!" She replied, glaring at the blonde doctor. "I bet you this blonde bitch doesn't even know what the meaning of hard work is! Kat's right, this bitch fucked her way through the company! There's no way she got her job just like that." She snapped her fingers afterwards.

There were angry murmurs from the Soldiers and Damien could feel his anger grow. "Do you even hear the words that are coming out of your mouth woman?"

"Of course I do!" The secretary huffed, pushing the hair from her face with a dainty acrylic clawed hand. "I would love nothing more than to have this bitch gone!"

Kathrine could hear the words that were being thrown behind her back and she couldn't help the sharp toothed smile from taking over her face, and she laughed and laughed. "Oh, my." She idly picked at her nails, making sure that her pedicure was perfect. "Hun, if I were you, I'd get my ass out of here."

Tsunade stayed silent, hands curled into fists at her sides. _A shinobi is one that endures,_ the words echoed in her mind repeatedly. She closed her eyes for a moment, pushing back the burning sensation. "Get out." She said ever so softly.

Kathrine giggled, actually giggled. "I'm sorry what was that hun? Can you say that little louder?" She laughed once again, reveling at the rush of adrenaline going through her.

The laughs died in her throat, however, as there a feeling of intense dread pooled in her as the very air seemed to become a hundred times heavier. Kathrine's eyes widened and her breaths quickened but it still seemed like she wasn't getting enough air. Her heart thrummed harshly in her chest and Kathrine couldn't look away from the glacial golden eyes that seemed to want to burn her alive.

"Didn't you hear me, _woman_?" Tsunade said, her words sharp and laden with threats. "I said to _get out_." In the sudden silence that had descended, her voice was clearly heard by all. _These vermin…_ she thought, a rage coursing through her so fiercely she thought that surely, she must have been an Uchiha and not a Senju. "Believe me," She hissed, raising a hand to rub it ever so softly against the secretary's cheek, who's breath quickened in fear and whimpered. "I want nothing more than to break your bones right now and I know more than hundreds of ways to do it, _child_. I would suggest, that you and your friends leave now if you don't your blood to stain these walls!" Tsunade all but roared near the end.

The secretaries all scrambled to get out, many of them tripping over their own feet to do so. Kathrine in particular was shaking so bad it was a wonder that she was walking at all. A look of fear seemed permanently etched onto her face, which wasn't surprising to the Senju.

The woman just a had a fraction of her killing intent aimed at her after all.

Tsunade wanted nothing more than to destroy something with her hands. _These vermin don't even deserve even a fraction of my attention! Cowards, all of them! Gods…_ Her hands shook and Tsunade gritted her teeth harshly, almost biting through her lip. _I've never hated anything so much… not since that damned_ man and woman _!_ Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest and Tsunade reminded herself than she was better more than this.

She didn't turn to face the Soldiers, she stood still and silent for a moment before saying, "Leave. _Please._ "

They didn't deserve her anger. They had tried to defend her, after all.

There was silence but after a moment there was the sound of boots against linoleum tiles before there was silence once again.

Tsunade was alone.

Again.

* * *

Shinra was in a frenzy after that, to say the least. The entirety of Shinra seemed to know what happened not even a few hours later. The rumors and whispers of stories lasted days after, unfortunately.

The secretaries were still rattled with fear. Never have they seen such degree of anger and hatred nor have they ever felt such fear. It had been like the air had threatened to crush their lungs and the air seemed colder than the Northern Crater and hours afterwards, the cold still seemed to haunt them no matter what they did.

Soldiers alike were displeased and many wondered whether this would affect their treatment at the hands of the new doctor. Their fears were assuaged however, when a few fellow Soldiers reported that Doctor Senju was clearly more capable than the secretaries thought because their wounds had been treated with as much care as the first time. Doctor Senju, however, had looked like the life had been taken out of her, many Soldiers said with frowns.

"Really?"

"Yeah, man. She seemed really down even though she tried to hide it. Honestly, I wouldn't have noticed if a Turk hadn't pointed it to me."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I mean the Turks can see this type of shit better than we can. It's like they're the brains and we're the brawn. Anyway, I'm not surprised that she was upset. I would be too if someone accused me of fucking my way to the top."

"I don't get why those harpies would say that type of shit man. I mean, fuck, _really_?" There was a disgusted scoff.

"Yeah, but it's just like you said. Those secs are harpies man. They're jealous of her. I mean, I respect Doc but have you seen her? She's beautiful. I guess they see her as a threat and the fact that she became a boss so quick…"

"But Doc deserved it though. I've seen her skill! I mean, haven't you heard. She saved Galloway's life!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the docs back where his mission was at, they knew he'd live but not without his career going to the shithole. I mean, he had a bullet lodged in his goddamn spine!"

"What?!"

"Yeah man! I don't know what the fuck she did man but she took him into surgery asap, all by her damned self. She kept saying how the other docs were fucking idiots. Next thing I know, a few hours later, she wheels out Galloway. He looks like shit and she looks like shit too, like they're tired you know but she had a smile on her face." There was a sigh. "Said that Galloway was going to be fine as long as he was in her care for a few days and was in physical therapy but he was going to _make it_ you know?" There was a moment of silence. "She saved him, man. And I'm grateful as fuck. He's my friend you know?" His voice was laden with emotion.

"Fuck."

"Yeah."

Doctor Senju was seen going about her duties as normal as one could be after the ordeal.

She treated patients with speed and accuracy, greatly reducing the time that one spent in the Medical Ward. This had proven one of the many conspiracy theories of the previous doctors, one being that they had liked to draw out their patient's pain.

Her work ethic was admirable to many Soldier and Turk alike, especially since Tsunade had done all this herself. Many had worried that she'd burn out from the work load but their admiration only rose as they saw Tsunade diligently continuing her duties.

Thankfully, their worries were assuaged by the introduction of four new doctors. Sebastian La Fey, Micah Baratheon, Hilda Pendragon and Rosia Black were the newest topic of gossip. They had immedietly taken to helping Tsunade, demanding that she rest. They had helped speed up the process of filling the lack of medical personnel and soon enough the Medical Ward was once again filled with doctors and nurses alike.

Many were baffled to see the kind faces that had greeted them and many of Shinra's Soldiers and Turks had stared at them in wonder, as if the _'gift of the goddess'_ had been presented to them. This of course, had caused many a doctor and nurse to blush in embarrassment

So many had ended up being thankful for the change that Tsunade was bringing and many had stopped avoiding the Medical Ward as much as before, though it was a slow-going process however. Habits couldn't be so easily changed, after all.

"Have you guys been at the Medical Ward recently?"

There were hums of agreement from a group and a chorus of yeah's.

"I felt like I was in the wrong place at first. I was like what the fuck is going around here?"

There was the sound of agreements all around. "Yeah, man. I get you. I expect to be stabbed through with a fucking needle like Doctor Miles had done before," there were winces all around as well as nods, "and instead I get a hot nurse come up to me and say, 'Oh honey, are you okay? We'll get you settled right away!' and then the next thing I know I'm surrounded by other nurses, and I'm wondering again, what the fuck is going on? But the next the things I know is that they're done in just a few minutes and I didn't feel jack shit."

There was a few laughs and nods.

"We all had shit like that happen to us too. It was weird at first but I'm fucking grateful for Doc. If it wasn't for her, I'd be bleeding out in my fucking bunk, dead, because that would have been better than those motherfuckers that we had before."

There were many somber nods.

"Yeah."

"It makes me wish we had medics like that out in the field."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't we have them already? I mean isn't that what materia is for? Heal and shit?"

"Yeah," A voice drawled but no less serious, "but what happens when we lose our materia or something? What if we get tired and don't have enough energy for materia? Shit like this has happened way too many times before and I know we've had combat medics for this but…"

"They barely even knew the sharp end of a needle." A sarcastic voice called out and there was once again grunts of agreement. "Could barely even wrap any fucking bandages. They tried, I mean some did, but they were barely even well trained." He stayed quiet. "It would have been better if it had been Doc. At least she could have saved lives."

* * *

Zack leaned back against his chair, violet-blue eyes staring absently at the ceiling. He blinks his eyes lazily, faintly hearing Sephiroth's deep voice discussing with Angeal and Genesis the recent news from Wutai. Beside him, Kunsel sits silently and observing carefully, but most importantly, he offers silent comfort.

The First Class hasn't seen Tsunade for days and he's been silently worrying over her. It was hard not to, especially because of the rumors that had been circulating Shinra. They didn't seem to die out even though it had been days and it upset Zack because each time he heard a new story of what happened, it was more outlandish or degrading than the last and it made him angry.

When he had first heard what had happened, Zack could only feel disbelief because why would anyone say such things to Tsunade, especially when she'd been nothing but helpful since she came? Why would they even _dare_ to disrespect Tsunade in such a way? Why, just why?

It was a question that didn't leave his mind but he had finally received an eyewitness account from one Damien Lorence. The Second Class had relayed every detail, not wanting to lie to the Second Class, especially when he looked so worried. At the end though, the Second Class had to restrain from cowering from the sight of a very, _very_ angry looking Zack Fair. It wasn't like an anger where one spewed curses or paced back and forth in agitation. No, this anger had Zack Fair cold, calculating and silent, eyes glowing bright with mako.

"I see." Zack had said, voice devoid of any emotion. "Thank you, Second Class Lorence."

It had been one of the most frightening experiences in Damien Lorence's life.

Zack had almost lost himself to his anger before he had reminded himself that Tsunade was a very capable woman. She could take care of herself, though that didn't mean that Zack couldn't be there for her…

The First Class Soldier sighed, running a hand through the black mess of his hair and wondered not for the first time if Tsunade was fine.

"Are you fine, pup?"

A heavy hand settled itself on top of Zack's head before drifting down to cradle his jaw in a gesture of comfort. Concerned eyes peered at him and Zack idly shook his head. "I'm fine Angeal… I'm just worried for Tsunade is all."

Angeal glanced back at Genesis and Sephiroth for a moment before turning back to his student. "Zack…" Angeal started but Zack interrupted him.

Zack gave a sigh. "I know that she can take of herself, Angeal, I know that. That doesn't mean I'm going to stop worrying about her."

Angeal gave Zack a fond smile. "I know that, Zack. I couldn't ask you to stop worrying even if I wanted to. It's in your nature to care."

Zack gave a small smile but the worry was still in his face. "I just hate that they did that to her… I can't explain it. When I found out I thought I was going to kill someone." Zack glanced toward Kunsel. The Second Class had been spending more time with Zack, willingly of course, especially since Zack had made the other move in with him. That had been a whole other experience itself because nothing had prepared the Second Class to live with _his superiors._

"Really?" Angeal blinked. Such negative feelings didn't come so easily to Zack, but when pushed… "I understand, just as long as you be careful and think before you act…" Angeal advised. "I understand what you're feeling though. I never would have thought that something like that would happen to Tsunade but then again, this is Shinra…"

Zack shook his head, his face somber. "No… I mean, I sort of expected something like this to happen, Tsunade had told me it would. She said it was because some people don't like change. This just really bothers me because I _know_ her, but most of all because she didn't need this."

"What do you mean Zack?" Kunsel asked.

Zack frowned sadly. "She'd already lost her whole family. I really don't think she needed this on top of that." Zack sighed heavily but he stood a moment later. "Anyway, I'm going to go look for her. I just want to check up on her."

"We'll go with you Zackary." Rufus said with Tseng and Reno ghosting behind him as always.

Zack looked at the Vice President in confusion. "I'm just going to talk to her for a bit…"

"We needed to talk to her about a few things anyway, pup." Genesis said. "A few things concerning Soldiers and the Turks."

"Is she in trouble?" Kunsel asked worriedly.

Rufus shook his head. "Not all." He reassured. "She's done an amazing job so farwith her being the new Head of the Medical Department…"

Genesis snorted. "Of course. She's not as evil as the old bastards that used to run it."

The group had made their way to the Medical Ward only to be met by one of the four heads of staff of the department.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Vice President. Doctor Senju left for her home. She'd been working for forty-eight hours straight." Hilda said apologetically, hands gripping at her checkboard as she remembered the state that her boss had left.

Doctor Senju always had a huge workload even though she had hired a great deal of help. It came with the responsibility of running the Medical Department.

Rufus frowned. "Explain."

Doctor Pendragon merely nodded. "It was due to a recent mission mishap… or so they say. We aren't too clear on what the details, only that a platoon of Soldiers had ran into an ambush of monsters somewhere in the mountains. When and where, we have no idea and frankly didn't care to find out." Hilda said bluntly before turning and walking, motioning the others for them to follow her. "There were dozens of Soldiers that were wounded, as you can see." She gestured as she walked to a row of beds, all filled with Soldiers that were in various states of recovery. Her mood tuned grim as she led them to the Intensive Care Unit. "But there were also more than a handful in critical condition. When they had arrived, many of them had been in the brink of death."

Sephiroth's eyes moved from one Soldier to another, taking in their pale and haggard faces. There were many of them, he noted. "Why weren't we notified?"

Hilda glanced back at the General, gathering her courage. How Doctor Senju could face the man, she would never know. "About the mission?..." She trailed off uncertainly, not understanding what he wanted to hear.

Sephiroth nodded as he noticed that several of the Soldiers were those who he's worked with in the past.

"Some of these are my men." Angeal muttered aloud, a look of displeasure on his face. Beside him, Genesis nodded somberly. He was just as bothered as the other two. Angeal looked towards Rufus, a questioning look in his eyes. _Did you know?_

Rufus shook his head, knowing what he had meant. _No… I didn't._

"If it's about the mission… I can't provide you an answer, General. All I can say is that these men are lucky to be alive." Doctor Pendragon continued, her voice somber and very serious. "All these men had critical injuries that should have killed them before they even arrived, miraculously they survived although even then, their chances of survival were incredibly slim."

"Are they going to die?" Rufus asked bluntly, his tone demanding and posture stiff.

Hilda smiled despite the seriousness of the situation. "No." She said reassuringly. "I'm ashamed to say that I couldn't help them, neither could my other colleagues, at least not at the level Doctor Senju had. It was all thanks to Doctor Senju that they survived. We merely assisted where we could. I don't know how she did it but she saved the Soldiers," she said in tone saturated in admiration. "After their surgery, they had to be monitored very carefully due to their fragile condition but I am relieved to say that these Soldiers will walk out with only scars, after a few days of care and therapy of course."

Zack nearly gaped. "Are you serious?"

Hilda nodded. "Very." She pushed back her hair with a flick of a hand. "As for Doctor Senju, she went home to rest. If you're still looking for her I'm afraid you'll have to wait until she comes back."

Rufus looked around the ICU, taking in the faces of his Soldiers and their injuries. He turned back towards the Doctor, a serious look in his eyes. "I would appreciate it if you could tell me where Doctor Senju lives, Doctor Pendragon."

The doctor gave an apologetic look. "I'm afraid I don't know where exactly she lives. All I know is that it's somewhere beneath the plate."

"Beneath the plate?!" Genesis said incredulously.

The doctor nodded, just as confused as the fiery Commander. "I didn't quite believe it myself… but that's what I've heard. If you'll excuse me gentlemen, I have patients to attend to." The Doctor took her leave and they all nodded at her in understanding.

"Doesn't she have a place here at Shinra, Rufus?" Angeal asked, arms crossed over his chest.

Rufus made to respond but he shook his head in confusion. "She should have been offered a place to live, as all of the Head of Departments, but if she has her own place…"

"Man, it seems like we don't know jack shit anymore, yo." Reno muttered, an uneasy feeling welling in him. It made him itch for a cigarette. The red-haired Turk had long learned not to disregard his instincts. They've saved him numerous times…

"G-General Sephiroth?" A weak voice called out and immedietly the General honed-in to the source.

Sephiroth stood towering over the bed of a pale faced Soldier with his torso almost completely covered in red tinted bandages.

"S-Sorry to bother you General, I heard you asking a-about Doctor Senju?" He rasped out, chest heaving from the effort.

Sephiroth nodded, an unknown feeling rising in him as he took in the Soldier's injuries. He eyed the pale pallor of his skin to the dark bags underneath dull green-blue eyes. Was it anger? Or protectiveness? It was something… it made him want to summon Masamune.

"Uh, I think you might want to check the area near the bad part of the slums… I think it's a little ways from w-where," the Soldier took a deep breath to steady his wildly beating heart, hands clenching at the stark white sheets, "where the Wutaians usually congregate. If you're not sure I-I think you can ask the shopkeeper… Kazuo, I think." He rasped.

Sephiroth nodded, the information already ingrained in his head and he made to leave but the Second Class Kunsel came near the injured Soldier, an air of agitation around him.

"Ivan?" Kunsel said, his voice one of disbelief and of faint horror.

There was a look of recognition in the Soldier's tired eyes. "Oh, I remember you… didn't we go on that cleanup mission a w-while back?"

Kunsel vaguely nodded, an uneasy feeling welling in him as his mind raced. "Weren't you on leave? I mean, after the mission? You should have had a few days off."

The Soldier, Ivan, stared in confusion was at the other. "I never got any leave time. In fact I think most of the guys t-that went with us to that mission went with me to this one that, uh," he gestured vaguely to his torso, "They all almost died Kunsel…" Ivan swallowed harshly, his eyes shining bright with tears and distress, "If it hadn't been for Doc…"

Kunsel nodded softly, hand moving to grip Ivan's reassuringly. "I know Ivan, I know, but it's no use worrying about it now… Just get some rest, okay? I'll see you later." Kunsel squeezed Ivan's hand reassuringly once again. _What the hell is going on with these missions?_ He thought agitatedly.

Ivan gave a tired smile, eyes drooping in exhaustion. "It was good to see you again, Kunsel."

The Second Class gave a curt nod. "Get some rest Ivan." Kunsel repeated. He gave a sigh, one that spoke much of worry and tiredness. Man, the day wasn't even half way through yet. A heavy hand gripped his shoulder and Kunsel looked back to see Angeal looking at him with a hidden look of concern and worry in his face.

"Let's go Soldier."

Kunsel nodded and with one last glance to the other injured Second Class Soldier, he turned and settled by Zack's side as was habit by now.

The group made their way under the plate with few setbacks but there were many who did a doubletake at the group, which wasn't surprising. The Soldiers were very eye catching with the exception of Kunsel, who faded quietly into the background. The Turks were well recognized for their signature dark suits. And Rufus? Well he stuck out like a sore thumb.

They could have done a better job at being inconspicuous had they been on a mission, but alas, they were not. If there was any trouble however, they were more than capable of handling it.

It was easy enough to find the place that Ivan had spoken of. Tseng had lead the group, explaining that he had occasionally frequented the place out of curiosity and sometimes out of necessity. That and they had the widest Wutaian market that one could find.

Kazuo wasn't hard to find after asking a few of the locals who stuttered out their answers, not even daring to lie to the face of the General of Shinra and the Leader of the Turks. The Wutaian immigrant was found in his shop tending to his customers.

As they entered, many of the occupants had scattered at the sight of them but there were a few brave souls that stayed and eyed them with clear distrust. Many had features characteristic of Wutai but there were also a few intermingling Midgardians.

Kazuo eyed the new guests with a sharp look, his face decidedly neutral. He raised a hand to calm an agitated customer who he had previously been tending to. There was a tension in the air that arose but it didn't bother the aged man one bit. The same couldn't have been said for the rest of the inhabitants of the slums.

"Can I help you?" Kazuo asked politely but his cool demeanor was obvious.

Tseng came forward and he gave a small nod in greeting. "Yes. We were looking for a woman, Tsunade Senju."

At the mention of the name, many gave gasps of surprise and some of fear. Kazuo, however, became noticeably cold.

"What business do you Shinra dogs have with Tsunade-hime?" Kazuo asked, looking all dangerous despite his older age. A shopkeeper he may be but he had been a warrior of Wutai, one of the best that there was in fact but he had decided to leave. The war with Shinra and Wutai threatened the wellbeing of his family and he would have none of it. Their safety was more important to him.

Tseng shook his head. "We mean no one harm. She is merely one of our acquaintances." Tseng said, keeping a sharp awareness of his surroundings.

There was a scoff and then another man, from Wutai, stepped next to Kazuo with a fierce scowl. "Tsunade-sama? An acquaintance of Shinra dogs? I don't believe it."

There were murmurs all around and the sound of voices got steadily heightened.

"What would she have to do with _them_?"

"I don't believe it…"

"But what if she is, I mean…"

Kazuo's sharp voice cut through the cacophony of sound. "That's enough!" There was a look of great displeasure on his face but despite that he hadn't yet demanded that they leave. "If Tsunade-hime does work for Shinra the reasons for why are her own!"

"But Kazuo-san─" A woman protested.

"Are you going to hate her if she does associate with Shinra?" Kazuo said bluntly, causing many of in the store to wince or look away from the aged man. "Have you all forgotten everything that she has done for us?"

"But Kazuo-san, it's _Shinra!_ Look around you! They are the reason that we live the way we do!" A man said desperately, a look of anger bright in his eyes. "They are the reason why many of us had to leave our homes! They ravaged our lands all so they could put their godforsaken reactor on our holy land! _Holy land!_ "

Kazuo's anger mounted. " _Do you think I've forgotten?!_ " Kazuo spat harshly in his native tongue. " _I am well aware of what has happened Nobuo-san, and I hate what has happened just as much as any of you but I am not so ignorant as to blatantly spread hate without reason!_ "

The others flinched and stood in silence.

" _I have faith in Tsunade-hime! She is the reason why these slums are getting better by the day! She is the one helping us back on our feet, teaching us to better ourselves without help from Shinra!_ " Kazuo reasoned. " _She is the reason many of you aren't dead right now! You owe your lives to her!_ " He said seriously and his words cut as sharp as a blade. " _Tsunade-hime is our hope for change, our only one, and yes I am worried that she works for that blond devil but I know her just as well as all of you and I know that she wouldn't be there without reason. What that reason is, I do not know. Tsunade-hime wouldn't just change, even if she does work for Shinra. She will be as she is and as we all know her."_ Kazuo said with a tired sigh before turning to Tseng with a look that promised much pain.

"I will tell you where she lives but should any harm come to her…" Kazuo trailed off, leaving their minds to imagine the rest. He wrote where she lived on a paper and handed it to the dark-haired Turk. "Get out." He said as he turned away from them and into the back of his store.

Rufus was already leaving, "Let's go." There was a surprisingly contemplative look on his face as he made his way through the slums.

Zack was quiet but his mind wasn't. The words of one of the shoppers had repeated themselves in his head. He didn't understand what the shopkeeper had said afterwards but the restrained anger spoke much. _Shinra… is really hated by a lot of people it seems… but the things that they had said…_ His mind flashed back to the day he had been recruited, remembered the words that had been said to him. ' _Join Shinra and you could become one of the legendary Soldiers and become a hero! You can have the opportunity to see the world and be a part of one of the greatest companies there ever was!'_ Everything else had been a variation of that. _Has all of that been propaganda? Have I become the exact opposite of a hero?_ Taking a look at his surroundings and the destitute of it all… A feeling of doubt wormed into his heart. _But can't things change?_

His mind and heart were heavy and Zack didn't pay attention to what was happening until a voice broke him from his thoughts.

"This is it." Tseng said, eyeing the house with a faint look of surprise.

Tsunade's home was in surprisingly amazing condition especially since beneath the plate dilapidated buildings were more common. It had a great aesthetic, despite the obvious fact that the yard was bereft of life. It didn't look like it's architecture was common in Midgard either. It was more of a mix of what one would expect to see in Wutai, further cementing the thought that they were at the right place.

"Wow." Genesis said and there were nods of agreement. It wasn't the splendor of the upper plate but it had its own charm to it.

Sephiroth went ahead, the others following behind. He paused for a moment when there was a sort of tingling sensation washed over him. He eyed his surroundings for a moment but could find nothing. He dismissed the feeling. The General knocked at the door, the sound seeming to echo for a few moments.

It wasn't long before the was opened and the General found himself face to face with a very surprised Doctor Senju.

"General?" Tsunade said disbelievingly, her eyes widening in surprise as she caught sight of the rest of her visitors. "What are you doing here? And how did you find me?" She asked.

Rufus gave a small smile but she could clearly see the troubled look in her eyes. "May we come in?"

Tsunade blinked in surprise before she composed herself. "Ah, yes. Forgive my manners." She opened the door wider to allow them entry and she lead them to the spacious living room.

There was a huge couch that took up most of the space and there were a few lamps scattered about. What was most eye catching were a few of the decorations hanged on the wall. There were a few masks hanged on the wall that were white and almost seemed to be made of porcelain and had ferocious animalistic features painted. There were swords elegantly hanged in rows as well, three of them. Then there were numerous wall scrolls with foreign characters on them that Tseng could barely understand. It was completely unlike the Wutaian writing he was used to.

Tsunade had disappeared for a moment but then she reappeared with a tray with a few cups of steaming tea as well as a few pastries.

The others took them gratefully.

Tsunade sat facing them with her hands clasped before her. She knew she looked like a mess, unlike her usually composed self but she had been in the privacy of her own home. Had she known that she would have had company she would have looked better. Her hair wasn't done and instead it fell down in messy waves, her eyes were bloodshot, and the polite smile on her face was brittle at best. It was the best she could do at the moment. She wasn't dressed in her usual kimonos either. Instead, for the first time in a while she was dressed in her old grey colored kimono top and her signature green haori with GAMBLE in kanji on the back.

These details weren't missed by the others but they said nothing.

Tsunade cleared her throat. "How can I help you gentlemen?"

"Well there's a lot to talk about Tsunade-san." Rufus said, a small frown on his face. "There a number of situations that have occurred that have caught our attention." He gestured to the others with a pale hand.

Tsunade frowned, her hands tightening around her cup of tea for a moment. "And what does that have to do with me?"

Rufus shook his head, seeing that she thought he was accusing her of something. "It's nothing bad Tsunade-san. Although the rumors that have been circulating around Shinra is another matter, but that's neither here nor there. Our purpose in coming here had originally due to the popular demand of the Soldiers." Rufus said, blue eyes staring intently at the doctor. "And the Turks of course." He added absently.

"Demands?" Tsunade asked. "What demands."

Rufus reached into his suit and pulled out a thick stack of papers and offered them to Tsunade, who took them with a confused look on her face. "What's this?" There were lists of names, all of them numbered and as she flicked through the papers saw that they went beyond hundreds.

"It's a petition."

"Petition for what, brat?" She said impatiently.

Rufus raised an eyebrow and disregarded the last part. "It's a petition on behalf of a great number of Soldiers and a few Turks. They wanted the Shinra combat medics to be personally taught by you, Doctor Tsunade. They wouldn't accept anyone else."

Tsunade nearly choked on her own spit in surprise. "Combat medics? Why would they need me to teach them anything? Aren't they already trained?"

"That is the problem Doctor Senju." Sephiroth said. He sat straight on the couch, one leg crossed over the other and the picture of grace and predator all in one. "Shinra does place medics in every platoon. One for every ten, I believe. However," A dark look passed over his face, "these medics were improperly trained. According to numerous Soldiers these medics could barely perform the basics. I believe that numerous complaints were filed to the Medical Department but they were never properly addressed, I believe."

Kunsel cleared his throat, bringing the attention to his person. "If I may speak freely, General?"

Sephiroth nodded.

"During one of my last mission, the cleanup mission that I was assigned, there had been a few Soldier Combat Medics." He ran a hand down his torso, bringing back memories to a few that had seen him in the Medical Ward. "My mission had been one of the many incidents like the ones that had been reported before by some Soldiers. Only no one filed a complaint this time."

"What do you mean?" Angeal asked, eyebrows drawn in distress.

Kunsel shrugged. "I mean during my mission, there was a medic that should have, could have healed and tended to my wounds, but he didn't because the guy could barely even stop his hands from shaking, let alone stitch my wounds. Materia could have been used but no one had access to any."

"What?" Genesis said disbelievingly.

"The Materia had been confiscated by the Science Department. They had been returned to us before the mission and we had been told that they had been in perfect condition but when the time came that we needed them they didn't work. It was why I had taken a hit for one of my friends. His barrier had failed on him even though he's used Materia dozens of times and he was pretty proficient with them."

Tsunade took in all the information being given to her. It seemed what the Second Class had said had also been news to the others as well because they gave him looks of shock and disbelief. "But what about what you said? Why wasn't this reported as well?"

Kunsel turned his attention back to the Doctor. Not for the first time, he was grateful for the helmet that hid his face. They wouldn't be able to see his discomfort. "We stopped filing complaints when we realized that no one was going to do anything. That was a long time ago."

"But didn't you file a complaint to someone else? To another superior?" Angeal asked, hands curling into fists at his sides as he realized that his Soldiers had been neglected, had been treated unfairly. It seemed that they were discovering more and more unpleasant happenings at Shinra.

Kunsel nodded. "We did. We were told to give our complaints to the secretaries of our superiors by the previous doctors of the ward." Kunsel turned to face the Shinra Trinity who all had confusion on their faces. "You all should have received at least one of them but from the looks on your faces I'm guessing that didn't happen." Kunsel said, bitterness slipping through slightly.

"But wait," Zack blurted, "I've never noticed anything like this happening to the First Class!"

"That's because you're a First Class Soldier Zack." Kunsel replied. "It's because you guys are more valuable. That, and you guys aren't as prone to accidents or injuries as much as the Second or Third Class Soldiers. Your healing also negates the use for medics and Materia like Heal and such. The Mako takes care of all that." Kunsel thought back to his missions, remembering several instances where his comrades couldn't move quite fast enough. "There's also the fact that Second Class Soldiers are mostly always paired with the Third Class Soldiers. Us Second Class Soldiers tend to protect the Third Class because they're like baby ducks, man. They're new to the field and all that, more prone to make mistakes. I mean, it's why the Third Class ranks have a larger number of Soldiers. Most don't make it to be promoted."

Zack didn't know what to say.

"Damn, yo. I didn't know it was that bad." Reno muttered.

"But why weren't we notified! If we had been this would have been stopped a long time ago!" Genesis seethed. He did care about his men despite what others thought. He had trained many personally occasionally and interacting with them had always made Genesis feel slightly better. "Was it because of the secretaries? But why wouldn't they…" Genesis trailed off as he gave a groan of anger. "You know what? That doesn't matter because I'm firing mine as soon as we get back."

"You won't be the only one." Angeal said darkly. Angeal wasn't a man of such negative emotions but he couldn't help them now. He had failed his Soldiers and the thought weighed heavily on him.

Sephiroth could feel almost a cold fury rising in him. He hated when others interfered in the operations of _his_ Soldiers. Already, a list of possible suspects were in mind. Hojo being one of the top five. Had the previous medics had still been in Shinra, Sephiroth would have surely run them through with Masamume already.

Rufus, well, he was very angry about what he was hearing. He couldn't help running a hand down his face in agitation. _This situation is certainly unpleasant…_ "Doctor Tsunade will you do this? Will you train our Soldiers into passable medics?" Rufus asked.

Tsunade placed her cup of tea down. There was no use destroying perfectly good kitchen ware. "Are you really asking me that, Rufus Shinra?" She said, her tone dark. "Of course I'll train them. I'll train anyone who wants to learn as long as they're willing to put in the work and I'll make them better than _passable_." She spat out the word like it had offended her. "Now," Tsunade sighed, "I don't think you came all this way just for that."

"Correct." Rufus nodded. "There was the matter of the recent platoon that had been ambushed in the mountains. We were told that you were responsible for saving their lives, and for that Doctor Senju, we are grateful."

Tsunade gave a bark of laughter. "There's no need for the thanks. I was only doing my duty as a medic. If I couldn't save them, then I don't deserve my job." She said.

"Regardless," Rufus gave a small smile, a sense of gratitude welling for the woman. "You have our thanks. Anyway, I believe these details would be better discussed at Shinra. There was also the matter of what happened in the Medical Ward with Kathrine Heathers." Rufus said and already the VP could see the Doctor's face close off in a cold look of indifference.

"I really don't want to talk about crap like that, _gaki_." Tsunade said as she stood and grabbed one of her many empty scrolls along with a well of ink and brush.

The others eyed her actions, interested but the serious matter was no less forgotten.

Rufus eyed her critically. "You are aware that incidents like this could occur more frequently?"

Tsunade nodded. "Of course I know that brat but that day had been particularly hard and my stress had been catching up with me." Tsunade said as she began to elegantly write down her a new list of tasks in kanji and hiragana, many relating to what lessons she'd teach to the combat medics. "That day I was merely caught off guard."

"Off guard?" Genesis repeated.

"My lover died that day."

The words that were on the tip of Genesis's tongue died. "Ah."

Tsunade nodded. "Quite." She set aside her scroll before eyeing her guests. "Now, I'm sure we're all tired. You all can stay seeing as it is very late. I only ask that you respect my home and my privacy. If a door doesn't open to you then leave it alone please. In the meantime, I'll make dinner."

"We wouldn't wish to intrude Doctor Senju─"

"Stay." She all but ordered and they complied, unsurprisingly.

So they did stay.

Dinner was a lively affair. A whole array of foreign dishes were introduced to them. It had been entertaining to see to Tsunade to see their reactions to her food but this time Tsunade participated. She didn't drink this time though.

A while later, Tsunade was guiding them to spare bedrooms and wishing them goodbye. She went back to her own room, fortified by many hidden seals and traps. Thinking back, the only way that the others had even managed to approach her door was because if they didn't have ill intentions, which was proven when they didn't end up dying via seals.

Tsunade sighed as she sat on her bed, a feeling of tiredness coursing through her as well as a bombardment of other emotions waiting to surface. She hadn't had the time to truly let herself go yet and as she stared at a picture of her teammates, of a grinning Jiraiya towering over her and of Orochimaru standing with his arms crossed with a small smile on his face, tears welled in her eyes. She took the photograph in hand and she cried and cried.

She cried for her loved ones, for Jiraiya's death, for the comrades that had died, for Naruto and her apprentice, for Dan and Nawaki, for her sensei Sarutobi, for Kushina and Minato, for the senseless deaths at the hands of the Shinobi Wars, for her village, for failing her grandfather, and for so much more.

She cried and she let go, resolving to be better, to be stronger.

 _Never again,_ she vowed.

* * *

 **SO, this was hard. Like man, IDEK. Anyway, this chapter was seriously longer than usual. Almost 16,000 words. But I like to have at least 8,000 so its good. Anyway, um, yeah. Expect another chapter later though I'm going to try to update ANBU Rewind next bc of popular demand. Or maybe both. Inspiration can be hard to come by.**

 **Reviewwwwww Please. Review, review, review. If you don't like it, kindly don't. I mean for like trolls. If you have questions send them to me.**

 **TBC**


End file.
